Seasons Change, People Don't
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: season seven re write. revolving around the first and my fav character...Faith! um its posted early but i couldn't help myself. read and review please and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: hello people um... nothing has changed I still don't own the Buffy characters. If you've read my other stories you'll notice somethin'.**

Quick note: I hope ya like the story. Just thought I'd post a quick first chapter. Let me know if I should stop this now or keep it movin'. Here's my latest story. Enjoy.

Kennedy POV.

So I'm a potential slayer. That's sucks I know. I've known what I was for a few years now. Some dude named Rupert Giles just came to my watcher/step-mom's door saying things about something called 'the first evil' and how its trying to wipe out the slayer line. Well that's interesting. Now he wants to take me to California to live and be protected by the original slayer. Buffy summers. I haven't met her and I do not like her. I've heard about her from my watcher. About how she's not like any of the other slayers to live and all that good stuff. I know who cares right. I mean she's not even the official slayer. My sister is. But then again she is rogue. Faith Lehane. Now there's a story step-mommy doesn't like to tell. She hates Faith. Its all good though. The feeling is mutual. You know I heard that when she turned herself in she went under our grandfather's last name. I mean its amazing they didn't recognize her. She is the oldest 'Lehane princess' as daddy puts it. Yeah we're like royalty up here in the north. Me, Faith, Braden, and Bradley. hm. I wonder if Rupert is still talking.

"...of course with Buffy being the slayer she'll be able to keep..." ok he's still talking. I wonder sometimes if things would have been different if Faith lived with me, dad, and the boys full time would she have been different. I mean she was only with us 2-6 days every month so she doesn't really know what its like to have stability. Sure she was at every press conference with us and publicized family day out but other than that we barely saw her. Daddy couldn't get custody of her. Our mother was not a good role model. She constantly drank and slept around but she was able to retain legal custody of Faith. Dammit why do I keep calling her that! Her name is Kendall. Maybe that's how she was able to get away with being booked with a fake name. Well semi fake anyway. Faith is her middle name. Wilkins is grandpa's last name. Soooo...it is sorta kinda her name. In away. When she wrote me she said she didn't use Lehane because she knew it'd draw a lot of publicity and taint the family name. She was right about the publicity part. She couldn't taint the family name. We wouldn't care. We love her unconditionally but I don't think she gets that. I hear my daddy sigh.

"Kennedy?"

"yeah?"

"go pack up your stuff you-"

"nu-uh. I'm not leaving."

"Kennedy"

"mom." my step mom is the closest thing to a mom I've had. So her name is mom to me.

"hear your father out. Please. Boys! Get in here now!" the twins come rushing in.

"mom? What? What is it?" Braden asks.

"boys, you and your sister will be moving to sunnydale California Now before you say anything, brad and bray, you two will be in a hotel room. Kennedy you will stay with Buffy until your sister arrives. Then the three of you will move into an apartment with her. Boys you're going to keep them safe. Right?"

"yes sir. But daddy why do we gotta move?" Braden asks. "we don't wanna move. Our life is here."

"actually your life is in danger here. There you will be protected."

"mommy say what?" brad asks.

"the slayer line is being threatened. 'the first evil' as mr. Giles put it is trying to end the slayer line. Along with Buffy and your sister you two are in charge of keeping yourselves and Kennedy safe." mom replies.

"but mom what does the slayer line have to do with us? And did you say Kendall is coming? Really? When?" brad is really excited about that part.

"actually nothing. I just figured you two wouldn't want both of your sisters across country. And yes your sister will be there in a few days at most. She's...taking care of a few things." daddy says.

"so she's...?" bray trails off and lets the question hang.

"yep.. she is. Now you three go get packed. Go on now!" mom says and the three of us make our way upstairs to our rooms to pack up. Well here goes.

A few days later in LA.

Willow POV.

So I just helped restore Angel's soul and had a heart to heart with Faith all in the same day. Go me. She's actually sorta nice. She apologized and I forgave her. It was kinda easy. Especially after she told me a few things. Who would have ever thought the mayor was her grandfather. This girl would do anything for her family. Its pretty obvious. A family member came to her and she helped him. Even though it was wrong. She was never really going to hurt us. I see that now. If she wanted too she would have. I mean sure she held a knife to my throat but I see now she didn't want me dead. If she did well there'd be no more willow. Also I found out that her little sister is my new girlfriend, who is living at the summer's home for now. She asked me not to tell anybody. I look over at Faith leaning over the reception desk at here at AI.

"hey Cordy!" she yells. I was there when she apologized to her and Wesley. Cordelia forgave her then and Wesley is in the process. So everything will be good here. Although her buddies Gunn and Fred are really sad to see her go. Lorne actually cried.

"what Faith?" Cordy asks walking around the counter to hug her good bye. We are on our way out.

"so when this is all over what do ya say we go out have some fun?"

"sure. I'd love to hang out with you if you make it back."

"when Cordy. When I make it back. I'll be back that's a promise."

"don't make promises you can't keep."

"i wouldn't." she then leans over and whispers something in Cordelia's ear and Cordy...blushes? That's Faith for you. Always saying something to make you turn pretty colors. They finally separate and Faith goes around hugging everyone else and saying goodbye. We finally make it out of the office and to the car. I turn to look at Faith and she gives me a small smile before I say:

"well Faith, were on our way home. You ready?"

"as I'll ever be Red." we drive in comfortable silence before she speaks up again. "so how is Kennedy?"

"she's good. Incredibly sweet. Well to me anyway. She doesn't really care for Buffy."

"yeah I know. Our step mom was also Kenn's watcher and she went on and on about B. Kennedy told me shortly after I got here that she really disliked her."

"so why is it I don't recognize you from all those press conferences?"

"cus I haven't been to one since I was 14. I look a lot different. A lot hotter." she says with a wiggle of her eye brows.

"you know you guys have a really attractive family. I met your brothers nice kids but Braden doesn't really like Buffy either."

"sounds bout right. Brad likes anybody and everybody. He's a real sweet kid." she's right. He really is. Braden is really blunt as is Kennedy. But she's my baby.

"so. Can I call you Kendall?"

"sure. Just not around anybody." we share a smile.

"tell me something about your family." she thinks for a minute.

"somethin' bout my family... me, brad, bray, and Kenn all have the exact same birthday."

"huh?"

"I'm the oldest. Then Kennedy is two years younger and the twins are two years younger than her. No lie we all have the same birthday."

"so you are how old?" she looks at her watch.

"for the next two days I'm 19." I almost swerve off the road. I'm dating a minor! Oh my goodness!

"so your sister is only 17?!" I thought she was 18.

"calm ya nerves Red. Don't pop a brain cell with all the math. Have you two done the nasty?"

"of course not! We've only kissed twice!"

"well then what ya yappin' bout. You just gotta wait two more days before ya do anything else." she chuckles at my expression. Wait I always though she was the same age as us.

"wait I thought you were our age."

"'pears ya thought wrong Red. I honestly don't remember any of you really askin' me my age." she's right. We spend the rest of the trip talking. We start to quiet down when we see the welcome to sunnydale sign. She looks over at me. The boys should be at Buffy's by now so when we get there she can get them and get to their apartment. Wouldn't you know its down the hall from the one the mayor gave her. A few minutes later we are pulling into the summer's drive way. She sighs and gets out after I do. We walk through the door and I feel the tension coming off of Xander, Buffy, Giles, and dawn. She just shakes her head. And I call out.

"Kennedy! Bray! Brad! She's here!" they come rushing down from upstairs. Bray must have brought his x box and set it up in my room. Faith sees them and her smile gets brighter.

"hey guys go get your stuff so we can go." she says and Buffy stands up.

"they aren't going anywhere with you." Faith raises an eye brow and puts her hand up to Kennedy and Braden

"don't guys go get your stuff." Buffy is persistent.

"i can't let them leave with you! You're a murderer!" Faith takes a deep breath.

"no Buffy I'm their sister." Faith pulls out her ID. "see Kendall Lehane. Now, guys lets go. Red I'll catch ya later." I nod at her and kiss Kennedy's forehead. Oh yeah me and her are having a talk tomorrow.

"wait," I say. "let me give you guys a ride. Its getting dark out." she nods at me and we all make our way out the door with Kennedy, Faith, and Braden all calling window seats. Poor Brad he's in the middle.

_So there is chapter one. What do you think? Do I stop or do I go? R & R please._


	2. the past

_its kinda strong content. Contains child abuse so you know. If you don't feel comfortable with it im sorry._

WPOV.

Oh they look so bored. I can certainly understand it. Its there birthday and they are sitting here hearing stuff they already know. Well most of the stuff. Except that.

"what?!" faith yells. "you mean to tell me somethin' is goin' round ta off the slayer line but nobody tells me?!" uh oh.

"faith you were in jail." Buffy says as though that makes any sense.

"you guys coulda picked up a damn phone! Hell wrote a letter even." she sighs and starts to calm.

"you were safer there. It was better you didn't know." that's what Buffy thinks.

"yeah cus bein in another coma was real comforting'. But don't worry its all good. I was so safe there." she shakes her head in disgust. "one of you guys take notes or somethin'. I'll be by later ta get ya." she starts to walk to the door.

"Faith where do you think you're going?"

"away from you Buffy."

"you can't leave. We are in the middle of a meeting. You can't just get up and walk out. You need to hear this."

"so now its important to fill me in?" she shakes her head. Brad gets up and walks out with her. I swear those two are thick as thieves. Sorta understandable though. They both carry the burden of being extremely powerful and the oldest. To a sense. Brad is the oldest between him and Braden and faith is the oldest completely.

"goodness Buffy what is your drama with my sister. The past is the past let it go." bray says.

"i can't just let go of the fact she tried to kill me and the people I care about!" he shakes his head and simultaneously he and Kennedy stand.

"later willow." Braden says. Kennedy nods at me and I can tell she's trying not to go off on Buffy.

"I'm coming with you." everybody gives me a slightly shocked look but they don't say anything. There is no way they are going to have some birthday fun without good ole will.

FPOV.

This is shit. Earlier I had to get the hell outta here and now I'm back because they got some 'newer developments.' meanin' they got like a thousand new potentials comin' in and they want me to meet em. Why? Who the hell knows. I mean they interrupted the madden tournament we were havin for this. I want to bang my head into a fuckin wall! I swear. I have this naggin' urge to hit somethin'. Brad walks over to me.

"whore." he states calmly. I smile.

"slut." I say back

"it"

"hoe bag"

"over sized pile of dog sh-"

"faith!"

"yah red?"

"stop it. Both of you." we pout like little kids. At the same time. We say:

"he started it" "she started it" we then turn to each other and stick our tongues out. She shakes her head. She's only been hangin with all of us for two days but she's used to it. We get quiet and tune back into the conversation.

"so the first has a new strategy." Giles starts. "he's going after the slayer in her dreams. It doesn't show itself to you it just waits until she's vulnerable. Once her guard is let down it strikes. A series of fake events that could throw the slayer away from the fight at hand." brad lets out a bored sigh.

"something the matter Bradley?" he looks at Giles like he's stupid.

"no I'm just waitin for you to get to the part where we should give a shit." me, Braden, Kennedy, and red try to suppress a chuckle at the suggestion he just made.

"we should do our best to all look out for Buffy." Giles says calmly. Brad just gives him a blank look before his eyes get big.

"oh! Damn you're sayin' we should care about Buffy's well being. Oh sorry I can't bring myself to do that." everybody is lookin a little shocked that the sweet innocent brad would say somethin like that. "what?" he asks.

"of course you should. The buffster is the slayer after all." I notice brad's eyes darken at that.

"brad" I say in a warnin tone. I know he ain't scared'a me but he calms down.

"she's a slayer. Far from bein THE slayer." he states calmly.

"come on brad. I know she's your sister and all but we all know faith will never be _the _slayer. She'll always be the second string. The back up. I'm sorry but it is what it is."ouch. Talk about sweet talkin a girl Xander.

"I'm afraid Xander is right for once. Faith has never been the slayer she's always been a slayer. Buffy is the true slayer." Giles says. Damn. My birthday is ruined.

"I'm still in the room ya know." I state agitated. Xander sighs.

"sorry. Forgot about ya. Just like I really want to." the last part is mumbled but I heard him. I can tell brad did too.

"fuck you Xander! Watch what the fuck you say bout my sister aite. I may be sweet and kind but that's the surface. You keep scratchin and I'll show you exactly who Bradley is. I'm not faith or Braden or anybody else for that matter. Cross the line again an' I will fuck you up. Ya dig?" he says and his voice is as cold as the north pole. Sometimes I forget how he can be.

"you want to calm down Bradley"

"and what are you gonna do if I don't Buffy." this is getting outta hand.

"brad c'mon lets go." he looks at me an nods. "see you guys later." we make our way out. Boy he's got a temper. And we're gonna talk about it.

KPOV.

Well that's brad for ya. Protectiveness a plenty.

"god what's his drama?" Xander asks. Now he's an idiot.

"the fuck you think?! You jus sat here and dissed our sister on her birthday!" Braden yells getting up walkin outta the house. Xander looks down a minute.

"how was I supposed to know it was her birthday?"  
"did you ever ask.?" the anger in me starting to show. "exactly what do you know about faith?" oh I'm so pissed cus I know they don't know shit. All they've know the better part of four years is that she's a slayer and she's from Boston. "anybody? Hmm? Nothing. Didn't think so." well I'm gonna tell em. Yep faith never would. Actually no I'm not. She's gonna tell em now cus she and the boys just walked back in. "now's your opportunity to find out." I say to a room full of heads hung in shame.

"please faith enlighten us." Buffy the ever so sarcastic bitch. "tell us all about how you never had a puppy an how mommy used to slap you around a bit. How life was so unfair to you. Please do I'll start the violins for you." I notice the look on Faith's face.

"Kendall" I state trying to calm her a little. She looks at me and nods her head.

"why don't you tell me what you already know so I won't repeat info."

"that you're a 22 year old high school drop out psycho slayer from Boston. You're name is Kendall faith Lehane and that's it."

"wow Buffy you know two whole sentences bout her. And most of it isn't even right." I say. 22? yeah right.

"for starters I'm not 22. I'm 20. yeah I'm 2 years younger than you. I'm not psycho but I was diagnosed as manic depressive when I was 12. I am from Boston but I didn't drop outta high school. I went to a private school and graduated when I was 13. I did have a puppy growin up. His name was sparky. I liked fire as a kid. So sparky it was. You're right my mom never hit me. That'd be too mild. We had full out torture sessions." she stops to take a deep breath. Torture sessions? What is she talkin about? " before daddy left with you guys she pulled a few strings and had his name removed from my birth certificate. That's why he never got custody. So while you guys were there you knew about her temper. Well when you left it got worse. She wanted to remind me everyday of how I ruined her life. When I was 8 she tied me to the bed in the guest bedroom naked. She used the dullest knife she could find and she cut my entire body. Chest to ankle. She had better plans for the neck up. Anyway when she was done and the wounds were just right she poured alcohol on the open wounds. Once she was sure I was covered in alcohol she untied me. While I was tryin ta get up offa the bed she threw some lit matches on me and everybody knows with the right amount of alcohol you'll light up like a Christmas tree. So anyways she gave me enough time for the pain to subside to a dull throb when she picked me up, cus it hurt too much to move so I wouldn't fight her, and she put me in a tub of ice cold water. Held me under for a minute or at least I think that's how long it took me to turn a little blue. Anyway. After all of that was over she made me sit in the living room chair. She told me if I moved she'd kill sparky. So I sat still. He was my only friend so I couldn't let him die. She sat starin' at me with my puppy in her lap then got this sickening smile after a while. Before I knew what was happenin she snapped his neck. I swear I wanted to die with him. She told me I didn't deserve a fate as good as death and she went all out with belts and chains. Anything that would hurt me. She hit me with it. No matter how much I tried to run and hide she found me. That was the last day she was ever nice to me. She started to do drugs heavily and drink more and more. By the time I was 10 I was used to it. Hell I was even 'used' to the guys. The hospital knew me all to well. I was used to goin up to two weeks with out food. When I was twelve I had finally had enough. I got the courage to run. I was on my way out and she saw me. She was majorly pissed. Didn't care though. I ducked and dodged and got the hell outta there. That's when I came to dad's. And the next day we got the word sayin she was dead. Boy I was fuckin ecstatic. I spent the next two years alternation between dad and foster homes. I finally cut my self off from you guys when I was 14 and got adopted by my first watcher, Annabelle. Got called at 15. met kakistos. Got Annie killed by not bein careful. Started a cross country trip here. Doin odd jobs and what not. Sellin a little coke and getting the hell outta dodge before I had to pay up. Finally made it here when I was 16. on my birthday. Wasn't lookin for B or the scoobs but found em anyway. Figured they weren't half bad got side tracked. Finally got back on track started helpin uncle Rich after the finch thing. Held a knife to red, tried to strangle Xander after I popped his cork, tried to kill angel and Buffy. Got stabbed but in a coma woke up wantin revenge. Took B's body, went to sleep woke up to find Riley fuckin me. Figured it was normal for him and Buffy. Took her ma hostage and finally went to la for redemption. After I tried to kill angel again 'o course." wow. I never knew some of this.

"you forgot the professor." Buffy whispers and for the first time I notice everyone is crying. Even the boys who don't normally cry. What professor.

"who?"faith asks then her eyes get big. "oh he's fine. I couldn't kill him. He was my uncle."

"uncle lester?" I ask.

"yep." she states. "so there ya go everythin there is to know about faith." I know there is more but she's not ready to tell them yet though.

"I'm sorry." Xander and Buffy say at the sametime.

"don't sweat it. The past is the past." god how hard that must have been for her. But she was gonna tell em all eventually. I can tell from the look on her face. She probably would have said it all in anger though. For some reason I feel oddly relieved this is out in the open. Brad walks over to her and hugs her. They share a smile. He gets this look like he's thinkin something.

"hey Kendall?" he asks.

"yeah?"

"i hope you know this doesn't mean you get outta cookin tonight." he says with a smile. They look at each other and burst out laughin. Only he would say something like that. "you laughin I'm serious." she looks at him and shakes her head. "no for real. We gotta eat some kinda how. We can't let Kennedy cook. Hey maybe we can use her cooking to beat the first." everyone laughs at this.

" a he he hell." I state even though I'm laughing too. And it feels good. If only it could last.

Chapter two people. Please review. 


	3. true slayer

just a quick update for ya 

BRAYPOV.

I really hate these meetings. Yesterday we got a lotta shit out in the open. Faith tol' all them bout her childhood. Well part anyway. And look the very next day we're back to our regular routine. Everybody is focusin on Buffy. Did anybody ask faith yet?

"so Buffy, have you had any nightmares that you can remember?" Giles just asked. She pauses for a second to think.

"no actually I've been sleeping pretty peacefully. Maybe you were wrong about the firsts plans." he takes his glasses off and thinks bout it.

"yes Buffy while that is a possibility it is highly unlikely. Maybe your nightmares are somewhat delayed?" willow pipes up.

"what about you Faith. Any nightmares?" I look over at faith who is lookin a bit lost when Buffy pipes in "why would you ask her will?" willow looks at Buffy like she's crazy. I'm glad brad and Kenn aren't here for this.

"because she is a slayer ya know. Maybe instead of going after you it chose to go after Faith." she says to Buffy.

"makes sense. So Faith?" I say. Willow smiles at me slightly to show me she knows about who faith is. Faith who is currently staring into space. "Faith?" no answer. "Kendall?" I say waving my hand in her face. I pop her in the forehead slightly and she jumps a little.

"huh?" she asks blinking.

"i asked if you've been having nightmares."willow states. Faith just shakes her head.

"uh..nah. Nothin'. Anyway shouldn't you be askin B?" well she's lyin I can tell. Willow can too.

"we already asked her. Faith are you alright?" she offers a slight smile.

"yeah Red I'm fine just a little spaced is all." she says. 

"Faith can I talk to you in the kitchen?" will asks her and faith nods. They both shoot me a look like they are sayin don't listen in. I just shrug innocently. I love havin hearin better than Buffy's slayer hearin. It rocks cus even though I aint tryin I can hear their conversation. Well seems like there are about to be a few surprises soon. I tune back in to what is goin on in here in the livin room.

"...still don't know why brad and Kennedy got to get out of the meeting today." Buffy says.

"they didn't want to come." I say with a shrug. Buffy's eyebrows furrow a little.

"willow said they were sick." I nod.

"they are. Of the bullshit." I say nonchalantly. I aint a big deal. They just didn't want to deal with the soon to come fight of the day. Buffy narrows her eyes.

"what bullshit?"

"are you a natural blond or just stupid? The bullshit with you guys. There is a fight here everyday. Everything is so tense round here and they didn't want to deal. If they were here and a fight broke out then things would get physical." I state.

"there aren't daily fights just loud disagreements."she says like its a big difference.

"whatever. They didn't want to deal with it. I don't blame em."

"so then why are you here?"

"did you notice how my sister looks? She looks like somethin hell spit out no way in hell is she travelin alone. Don't get me wrong I can't stand to be in the same room with you for too long but in her state I'll take it." she sighs.

"why do you guys hate me so much?"

"don't know bout Kenn and brad but I don't hate ya I just have an extremely strong dislike for you and damn near anythin associated with you cus'a how ya used to treat faith which nowadays ya aint doin too much better with I might add." I can tell I just pissed her off but strangely I don't care.

"you don't know what happened back then. You weren't here so you can't tell me how I treated Faith. All you know is what your sister said and I understand wanting to protect her but how can you say you highly dislike me if you don't know me. I'm not the bad person she has more than likely made me out to be." she says standin up from her seat. I stand up myself. I know I can't intimidate her. Neither can she.

"how exactly do you know where I was and wasn't four years ago? When she got here what did she do in her spare time? Where was she? You don't know. You never bothered to know. You probably assumed she was with some guy or girl getting loaded and screw but nah she was always at uncle Lester's house on web cam talkin with me. Did ya know she used to travel with a permanent camera in her jacket? It was to record her patrols and daily activities so she could perfect a new technique she learned or how to do better be a better slayer. Or so she'll know which made up stories she's told you guys so she would remember to stick to it if it were brought up. She kept them at uncle Lester's house so she wouldn't loose em. He uploaded em and sent em to my step mom. I saw em one day. Every conversation. Did you even know lester was her uncle? Didn't thinks so. I saw what happened here with my eyes. Don't tell me I don't know how you treated her. I shouldn't know but I do. I just want to know why." I'm mad now. I mean yeah I invaded my sister's privacy but I'm sorta glad I did. Showed me what she went through here. Buffy just stands there quietly lookin down at the floor until Xander speaks up.

"Faith is bisexual?"

"yeah I am." we are all startled by her voice. She's standin there leanin against the door frame with willow beside her.

"wow. I never knew that about you." Xander says.

"s'lotta shit you don't know bout me." she says back with a shrug. I walk over to her.

"Faith I'm sorry abo-"

"don't sweat it. S'all good, kay?"

"okay."

"well though it is true we do not know many details about Faith I'm afraid now isn't the time to get into all of that." Giles says.

"i agree with ya there g-man but there is somethin I gotta tell ya bout me i-" Giles cuts her off.

"Faith all though I'm sure what ever it is may be important but as of this moment we have more pressing matters." he says.

"ok Giles but I gotta tell ya i-"

"Faith please. Wait until the apocalypse has been averted. Then we shall all listen with open ears and minds." he interrupts her again.

"ok but the thing is-"

"faith! Will you please just sit down." I'm about to say somethin but she grabs my arm.

"c'mon Braden lets go. I ain't got nothin important to input."

"faith that-"

"save it Giles." we turn and walk out of the front door. Well this is goin to be tough.

WPOV.

"as we were saying befor-"

"Giles shut the hell up. God why couldn't you just listen to her?" I am so pissed at Giles. I finally got Faith to agree to tell them the truth and he doesn't listen.

"because now is not the time for caring and sharing willow. I understand she prob-"

"i hope you know you just decreased our chances at winning this apocalypse" I say through gritted teeth.

"i beg your pardon? How does upsetting Faith decrease our chances of winning. I assure you Buffy is more than capable of defeating the first herself but the extra help is appreciated." he states. I am about to answer when I notice brad is beside me.

"who gives a fuck what Buffy can and can't do. I know I don't." he says.

"now lis-" Giles starts put brad shuts him up.

"no! You shut the fuck up and listen to! Buffy is not, was not, and never will be the true slayer. She is the original but that is it. She can not go up against the first alone and expect to defeat it. Now don't mistake this for me caring whether or not she makes it through the battle cus I really don't. I just don't want time to be wasted thinkin she can make a difference with it. Faith is the true slayer and before you say anything yeah she is. Read that prophecy I tried to point out to you. I can recite it if you like:

'at a time when there are two slayers, 

One will be light the other will turn to the dark,

one of the chosen two will be the TRUE slayer,

a young woman born of the demon who created the slayer, 

when she has lived twenty years she will fight the ultimate evil,

alone she will fight and the evil shall perish,

she will be the last female slayer to walk this earth.' is what it says. If I'm not mistaken Buffy is over the age of 20." they all look stunned.

"are you saying that Faith is the end of the slayer line?" Giles asks.

"no. I'm sayin Faith is the end of the female slayer line. When she kicks the bucket it'll go to dudes." brad says as if its no big deal. "now before you burst a blood vessel yeah that does mean Faith is half demon. Eh so are the rest of us for that matter. But ya see ya kinda just pissed off the only hope of savin your asses. Now I'm not sayin she aint gonna save ya or nothin like dat I'm just sayin that pissin her off again may not be the best decision." 

"she couldn't not fight. It is her duty to the wo-"

"actually she don't got a duty to the world. But its who she is. All about savin people and shit. And oh you say it like the world will end if she don't fight."

"it will." Giles says.

"no it wont. The world will be just fine for a while. But if she don't fight it will give evil a better chance at runnin round the planet like chickens with there head cut off. I mean the hell mouths will open and vampires will be able to go out in day light an shit but eh it won't be so bad. I'm sure with a little pep talk Buffy could think of somethin to handle it. She is the hero right?" I notice the bitter tone in his voice. He looks at Buffy and sighs when he sees the look on her face. She looks so sad now. "look Buffy I'm sorry. Ok? Your not a bad person or nothin its just not everythin slayer related has anythin to do with you. I'm sure once Kendall calms down she'll come back so you all can talk but not listenin ta what she had to say just cuttin her off when she tried to say it, I'm sure it hurt her more than she'd admit. Just...just will you guys try an get along. If you make effort she will too." Buffy nods her head at him.

"hey how did you know what we were talking about?" I ask. It just dawned on me. He wasn't here. He was at there apartment with Kennedy playing playstation.

"eh me and Kennedy got her before you and Faith this mornin and set up the playstation in the basement with spike. He really sucks at madden." he says.

"i do not." spike says coming into the living room. I just nod my head.

"brad go call your sister and brother. Get them here. All of this is going to be settled between everyone once and for all. We are all going to sit in here and talk, scream, and cry out all of our differences. Nobody is leaving til its over. Understood?" he nods. "good. Spike go tell Andrew to take Giles' credit card and take the girls out and to stay under a reasonable amount with the spending. Oh and make sure he has them back before dark. I mean it." spike nods at me. I want everyone to be able to say anything before its too late. I don't know if he chose not to mention it but the prophecy also says the true slayer will fall in battle. But I hope its wrong. For their sake I really do.

Hey hey hey people. There ya go with another quick update. Um do you guys want me to keep goin with my usual and make Buffy and Faith a couple or do you want them with other people?


	4. reasons and apologies

Well I gotta say I only got two votes on here about who Buffy and Faith should be with. My mom was the tie breaker. You'll find out soon enough who's together. Thanks to my buddies you know who you are cus you've reviewed 4/5 of my stories. Yep yep I'm talkin bout kenyon87 and hotcutii3. Sorry if I disappoint one of you in the future chapters.

FPOV.

They called me back for a carin and sharin typa thing. What the hell? The basic scooby gang plus my fam are all in the livin room. We are all jus' sittin here for now. Very awkward silence is stretchin and it it deafenin. I speak up first.

"sooo..." I start. Buffy picks up.

"why do you three hate me so much?" Braden already said he didn't and she thinks me Kenn and brad do. I look to the other two in question and they nod at my silent question. I answer for the three of us.

"we don't. I mean there are times when I don't wanna be around you but I don't hate ya. Never have. Brad he's just protective of anybody he cares about and he probably thinks you're gonna hurt me. As for Kennedy she doesn't like to many people especially people who her watcher annoyed the hell outta her about." Buffy looks a little shocked. She then turns to Kennedy and brad.

"is that true you guys?" she asks.

"well yeah." they reply at the same time. She nods a little.

"Faith, I'm sorry. For everything. For the way I treated you back then, the way I've treated you recently and mostly for stabbing you. I regret that every single day. I took eight months that you can never get back and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I hope you can forgive me." I look at her tryin ta see if she means it. She does. I look over at my sister and brothers they look like they are searchin her face for insincerity too. What can I say protective family. I inhale a big breathe and let it out slowly.

"well Buffy I gotta say it was pretty fucked up back then. I mean its partly my fault ya know I never really opened up to you or anythin and I shut you out. Then me goin all grr argh didn't really help matters if ya know. Then I don't blame ya for stabbin me. You did what you thought was right to save someone you loved. Sure you did take eight months but I took your body and tried to take your life. We were both at fault. So yeah I can forgive ya if you can work on forgivin me. Ya think ya can?" I say. I meant every word of that. I really want me and her to start over. She takes a moment to think about what I said.

"i already did Faith. A long time ago actually. I want us to be friends. If you want that is. To you three," she starts lookin at brad, bray, and Kenn. "i'm sorry for hurting your sister. I can tell that you three would cause plenty of physical pain to me if I even thought of hurting her so rest assured I don't want to hurt her in anyway form or fashion." they look at her a little skeptically. I speak up.

"friends? Sounds good to me B." I say with a smile. Brad, bray, and Kenn all nod.

"ok. I'm willin ta believe ya. I'm sorry for the way I've been actin. I know I been actin sorta like a bitch or what ever but I'm willin to stop actin dat way an give you respect as long as you return the favor." Kennedy says. Buffy nods.

"no problem Kennedy." brad speaks up next.

"aite. We good." she nods at him and everybody turns to look at Braden.

"eh what the hell. Its all good Buffy. Just don't let the past repeat itself." he says to her.

"well alright!" I say clappin my hands together. "now that we got Buffy outta the way who's next?" I look around at everyone. "nobody? Fine. Xander I'm sorry for tryin' ta strangle ya. I just...well there is no real excuse for doin that I jus'...i'm sorry." I say. He looks at me.

"Faith I'm not even sure why it happened anymore. That is in the past. Thing I can't let go is you used me then you hurt the people I care about. I face death on a weekly basis so I can't really dwell on the whole almost diein thing." he says to me.

"whoa first off we used each other. We both know there was absolutely no emotion behind what happened. As far as hurtin everybody. Well I'm sorry and I do regret that." he's getting a little pissed. I just kinda hope he doesn't directly mention what happened. The boys will flip.

"no emotion! Faith I actually liked you. You just fucked me and threw me out." oh shit. I sorta cringe when he says it. Ya see they don't like the idea of nobody havin sex with me or Kenn. But they are gonna hate it even more when we get into it. 

"you didn't like me Xander. You didn't know me. You liked how I looked. We both know I was an replacement for your porn magazines and right hand that night. I'm sure you wanted to like me but you didn't. Face it." I say as calmly as possible.

"and I was just convenient for you. No other guys were around for you to give it up too so easily. I'm sure had I not been there you would have went to the bronze and picked up some random guy carrying who knows what." he says to me. I'm about to reply when he ends up slammed into a wall with Braden on his right holdin his shirt and bradley on his left holdin his throat.

"did you just imply our sister is a whore?" brad asks.

"yeah he did." bray says.

"we will fuckin kill you and not loose a wink of sleep over it either. " brad says.

"boys calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." I say. When the don't let him go I say it a little more firmly.

"bradley, Braden let him go." they look at me then at him and let him go roughly. They sit back down on the floor on either side of me.

"xander, I meant what I said." brad says to him. Xander nods his understandin.

"look xand I know I gave off the promiscuous vibe and what not but in reality I only slept with two people while I was here. You and some blond chick from your school. Yeah you were just convenient and you got the job done but we both knew goin in that was all it was." he sighs 

"i know but I just...i don't know. I'm sorry. For just using you, don't hurt me guys, and for what I just said earlier." he says to me.

"don't sweat it. That was then this is now." everybody takes a moment to take in everythin that just happened. Kennedy speaks up next

"so Buffy why exactly did it hurt you so much when Faith 'betrayed' you?" well I wonder what she's bout ta say.

What will Buffy's answer be? Any ideas? No me either. Find out in the next chapter.


	5. caleb

BPOV.

Have I ever mentioned I don't like Kennedy. From the look on her face she has an idea how I feel. Yes feel as in present tense. When you love somebody the way I love Faith its hard as fuck to get over. Even if you want too.

"b-because y-you know the slayer bond and everything it felt like...like the only person who understood me didn't care."i manage to get out. Ok that sounded lame even to me. She's looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Bradley is just looking at me like I'm crazy.

"uh huh. Whatever you say Buffy."she says to me. I hear brad snort from the floor.

"got somethin ya wanna say brad?" Kennedy asks him. He shakes his head no. "why not?" she asks

"cus my momma said if I aint got nothin nice to say don't say nothin at all." is his reply. I look at him like he's crazy.

"never stopped ya before." Faith says. I wonder does she know she isn't helping matters for me. Sounding all sexy like that. Is she doing it on purpose. Brad looks at me and looks kinda thoughtful.

"you're right," he starts. "Buffy you're a liein sack'a shi-"

"brad!" faith yells.

"sorry." he mumbles.

"um hm. Don't worry about it." I say. "sooo... are there any embarrassing childhood nicknames any of you had." I ask.

"no!" faith yells at the same time brad, bray, Kenn, and willow yell "yes!" even willow knows it.

"what was it?" I ask.

"it was p-" willow starts but faith cuts in.

"-robably to stupid to remember." faith picks up. Oh it must clash with her bad girl image pretty bad.

"oh Faith I remember." willow says. She looks at the other three and at the same time they say "pookie bear." Faith looks horrified. I look up and see dawn is laughing.

"pookie bear?! What the hell?! Big bad ass leather wearing faith's nickname is pookie bear?!" even I had to giggle at that. "oh yeah you're scary." she manages out between her laughter.

"dude it aint funny." Faith whines. Then she pouts.

"ohmygawd! I could never be scared of you. That is too cute." willow says too her.

"shut it Red. Don't forget I'm still dangerous." she says still pouting slightly.

"yeah what are you gonna do? Cute me to death? Aw don't pout, its not helping your bad girl image." willow says walking over to Faith. "look its attack of the pout. Put that lip away. There you go." she says poking Faith's lip until its tucked back in. Faith just looks at her for a second before sticking her tongue out at willow. After a few minutes the giggles die down and things go back serious.

"so...i'm still unclear on how we beat the first." Xander says.

"WE don't." Faith says to him.

"so we just let it take over the world? Maybe its just me but that sounds like a bad idea." dawn says

"nah we don't let it take over. I can handle it alone." she can't be serious.

"doesn't mean you're gonna though." Braden says to her. I agree.

"yeh it does." she says back to him.

"look, Kendall you aint goin it alone. Mom sent us here for a reason. I'm thinkin its to help." brad says.

"well ya thinkin wrong. She sent ya here to watch Kenn. Well to help watch out for her anyway. Ya know she doesn't really know Buffy so she wasn't gonna send princess alone." Faith says standing.

"oh well too late we're here and we're helpin" Braden says standing as well. I don't really know what they can do but sounds logical at least more logical then faith fighting alone.

"no ya ain't. In a week ya gonna go ta LA with everyone else and chill with the fang gang til the parentals get there ta pick ya up."

"who is 'everyone else'?" I ask.

"you guys." she says as if I'm stupid.

"who says we're leaving?" dawn asks.

"your desire to live. You stay here you're gonna die. Plain and simple you're leavin with the rest of the town." how does she plan on doing that?

"how exactly do you plan on clearing out an entire city Faith?" Giles asks.

"i got connections. It'll get done." is her simple reply.

"what kind of connections?" Giles again.

"the kind that'll get the job done." again her nonchalant reply.

"look Faith you can't rely on your dad to clear out an entire city at your request. Sure he's powerful but is he even that powerful?" Xander asks.

"yeah he is. But I don't think she's usin our dad's connections." Kennedy says.

"no I aint. I'm talkin bout connections that aint got nothin to do with dad." Faith says.

"who is your father? Cus I've heard of at least four powerful Lehane men." Xander asks.

"Aidan Lehane." brad says. Xander looks thoughtful for a second.

"the English dude?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Irish." Kennedy says.

"but he's got that thick English accent." Xander says.

"he lived in england for bout 19 years. Goes back every once and a while." Braden says.

"oh."

"back to the task at hand. Faith it would be rather...stupid to try an fight this alone." Giles says.

"might be stupid but I'll win." she says in complete confidence.

"but we are here to help. I mean I know we can't do much but me, the boys and all the other non-slayer folks can research. Not to mention the fact we are able to hold our on against most vamps." Xander says.

"and you know we are just as strong as you are."Kennedy says to Faith.

"i know that. I know all'a ya are strong enough to protect ya selves. Don't mean ya gotta do it though." Faith says.

"ho-" I'm cut off by a loud crash. We look into the dining room and see some dude dressed like a preacher. He smiles and starts walking towards us.

"well look at what we have here. Hello slayer. I have come with a message. The end is here. To try and fight would be pointless. The first shall rise and the world will be cleansed of all impurity." he says with a stupid grin on his face.

"who are you?" I ask taking a step closer to him.

"my name is Caleb. I am a messenger for the first." he says as he slowly walks toward me. When he's close enough he hits me. Hard. Shit. I think I just put a Buffy sized hole in the wall. While I'm getting up I see him walk toward Faith.

"ah the dark slayer. I smell your impurities. Filthy whore." he says.

"aye ya might wanna watch what you say bout my sister." Braden says. Thank goodness this man likes to talk. Gave me enough time to get up and rush him. Although he just pushed me back. When I hit him it didn't even phase him. He caught me with a fierce upper cut. I'm laying on the floor when he turns back to Braden.

"you don't know my power little boy. I suggest you stand down while you are still safe." he says to him.

"try me." bray is bold as hell. Caleb throws his head back in laughter. When he swung at Braden I thought he was going to send him flying. All it did was cause Bray's head to turn. When he turned back to a stunned Caleb he was laughing.

"aw Caleb, ya know I like it when you get all aggressive." he says with an evil smile. Caleb swings again this time he catches his fist and punches him in the center of his abdomen sending Caleb out the window. Once we're sure he's gone I turn to faith.

"i could have used some help!" I mean she didn't even move. And she doesn't answer me. "hello!" I say waving my hand in front of her face. That's when I notice everybody else except me and bray are like frozen.

"what the hell?" I ask. Braden just looks around.

"ah hell." he mutters. Then he starts speakin in Latin I think and then everything is back to normal. "Kenn?" he looks at Kennedy.

"sorry." she says. I'm about to ask her what did she do when Faith collapses onto the floor like dead weight. Braden rushes to her and checks her pulse. He goes unbelievably pale.

"fuck! Somebody call 911. she don't got a pulse." he says as he starts to administer cpr with the help of willow. Oh no she can't die.

Lookie here. I wonder what is gonna happen next.


	6. found her

BPOV.

"ma'am stay back!" one of the techs say to Kennedy. They've been working for about 3 minutes trying to revive Faith.

"Dave! We gotta pulse but its weak!" the other tech yells. They start to move her to the stretcher and out the door. I'm running behind when Kennedy pulls me back.

"Buffy its gonna be ok. Braden is going with her. Don't worry. She'll come back to us." she says to me in this really calming voice. I look to her then the retreating ambulance. She motions for me to follow her inside. As soon as we're in there brad approaches Kennedy.

"Kennedy what the hell?" he asks but he doesn't sound angry. Just concerned.

"i don't know what happened, I was saying the spell daddy made up and then all of us were frozen then Braden reversed it and then Faith collapsed. I swear I don't know what I did wrong."she's near tears. I wanna yell at her tell her its her fault but something in the back of my mind is telling me she had nothing to do with it.

"dude don't sweat it. It wasn't you I can say that much." he says to her confidently. I don't care whose fault it is really I just want Faith to be ok. I came to the realization recently that even if Faith and I are never together that I'll be ok with being her friend. But I kind of need her alive for this to happen.

FPOV. (kinda like a dream but not at the sametime)

"_ouch! Motherfucker!" damn I hit the ground hard as hell. Wait hit the ground? Where the fuck am I? I'm lookin round and nothin is familiar. Well if this is a dream then I so want to wake up._

"_Kendall" I hear a soft voice call from behind me. I turn around and see the one person who can make me give up._

"_mom?" she smiles at me. Like a for real smile._

"_yeah its me. Betcha thought you were done with dealing with the past huh?" she asks all casually. No I'm not gonna let her break me. Not this time. _

"_whaddya want?" she sighs._

"_to tell you that you need them. I know you want them safe but if you send them away the shit will hit the fan."_

"_the fuck are you talkin bout ma?" she gives me a look._

"_language. Anyway the fight. Your...friends plus your brothers and sister want to help you. Don't send them away. Not all of them anyway." I shake my head._

"_you don't get it. I can win this." she nods her head lookin into the distance._

"_yeah you can. No doubt about it but you'll die." I shrug._

"_so what if I die to save the world. Seems like a good enough cause to me." she just sighs shakin her head._

"_no Faith, you're needed. You can't fight this alone and die. You're family needs you."_

"_no they don't they got their mom and dad." I say. I think I offended her a little._

"_true but the need their big sister too. You remember when I used to tell you everybody is on earth for a reason?" I nod._

"_cause its the only place life can thrive?" I ask. She just smiles at me. Shakin her head. I think if she keeps doin that its gonna fall off._

"_no to either serve a purpose or teach a lesson. Or in some cases to be taught. I think you're there to serve a purpose that is no where near being served. If you fight and die knowingly then its like your quitting your purpose."_

"_hey I aint no damn quitter. I aint gonna be quittin nothin." I sigh. "if they help how...how do I keep all of them safe." she gives me a slight smile._

"_the scythe Its made for the slayer which is you baby girl. You'll need that for that spell you and your daddy discussed as an option. Use that and you can't go wrong. Now I'm not saying its gonna be easy to do this but do what you have to. They'll trust your instincts if you do." she says._

"_alright. Oh and ma..." I wait til she looks up and I smile at her. "...i forgive you." she gives me one of those bright smiles. I forgot how beautiful my mom is. Til now. She comes and hugs me._

"_thank you. You gotta go now baby girl. Tell my babies I said hey and you'll be fine. I love you Kendall. All four of you." she says lettin me go. I never wanted to let go..._

FPOV.

I wake up restrained to a hospital bed. I gotta get the hell outta here.

"fuuuucccckkkkk!" I scream and Braden rushes in followed by doctors. "bray get me outta here." I say lookin into his eyes. He nods and turns to the doctors.

"you heard her. She wants out. Get her outta those restraints 'fore she break em and get her discharge papers!" they look at him like he's crazy til one doctor is bold enough to speak up.

"sir, while I understand your sister's discomfort I re-"

"do you like your job?" bray asks him. And he nods. "if you want to keep you'll do what I said." when nobody moves he gets louder. "now! Faith just break the restraints." he didn't have to tell me twice I broke those things and ran faster than I knew I could. I ran all the way to uncle rich's old mansion and got every book he had on the first. I'm puttin em all in backpacks I've left here over the summer. These things should be heavy but it feels like 5lbs to me. I pick up the books and on my way out I notice a picture my mom took while she was pregnant with Kenn on the wall. She looked so happy. I reach up and take it out of the frame and put it in my pocket. Then I make my way out of the door.

BPOV.

Its been who knows how long and Braden still hasn't called. I'm fidgety and so are Kennedy and brad. Hell even willow seems worried. I've noticed those two seem close. I hope they aren't becoming best friend cos you know I kinda wanted to shoot for that title. I mean I doubt I'd get it but I can dream. I stand really quickly and as I do bray bursts through the front door clearly out of breath.

"is she here?" he asks looking around.

"who?" I ask. Don't say faith. Don't say faith.

"faith." he says. Dammit I said don't say faith.

"what do you mean is she here? She should be in the hospital." brad says stepping up to his little brother.

"she ran out." bray says not stepping down in the least bit. Brad sighs a little and nods.

"you aight?" he asks. Bray's eyebrows furrow a little but he nods "good." brad says reaching back to smack bray in the back of the head. "you let her run like a mad woman?" bray, rubbing his head, glares at brad.

"you try containin her. See if you keep up with her." he says. He then raises an eyebrow at his brother. Brad just nods at him.

"alright so how do we fi-" he's cut off by a loud crash coming from the kitchen and a flying faith through the dining room.

"shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" she says going through the air.

"we found her."brad says. Well that settles that.

Sorry its so short I just felt the urge to update for now


	7. takin charge

KPOV.

Talk about making an entrance. Brad and Bray stand beside me tryin to contain their laughter like I am.

"shit, you aight?" Braden asks. She groans a little. "good." he says and the three of us burst out laughin.

"guys that isn't funny! She could be hurt!" Buffy says. I think she's trying really hard not to laugh herself.

"nah, it aint funny, its hilarious." Braden says. Its true. To see her flying through the air was funny as fuck.

"no don't worry bout me I'm alive." Faith says from the floor under the table.

"we're happy to hear that." brad says. Now that we've calmed down somewhat everything is all good.

"so if you guys help me can you do somethin for me?" we all nod. "ok will you all be willin ta fight under my command? That means you can't be tryin ta step in B. and you all gotta listen to me and do what I say. Can y'all do that?" me and the boys automatically answer yeah. Everyone else takes a moment to weigh their options. Finally Anya speaks up.

"i'm in. I don't really know you but you seem nice enough. What do you want me to do." Faith flashes Anya a grateful smile.

"yeah Faith. I'm in too." Xander says before she has a chance to answer. Slowly everybody else in the room agrees.

"ok so first off I'm not giving out orders or anythin til tomorrow seein as not everybody involved is here. So for tonight we just chill. Good?" she says and everybody nods. Somethin is up but if its important she'll tell us. If not she'll tell us. Just her. She trusts her and if she thinks we can help she'll come. Think its a family thing.

The next day...

FPOV.

So everybody is sittin in B's livin room waitin for me to give orders. Feels weird havin them trust me with this. I don't know how but my mind is tellin me to send certain people away.

"Andrew?" I call him. He stands and looks a little scared'a me. Can't say I blame him. I hear I got quite a rep.

"y-y-yes?" he probably thinks I'm gonna tell him to go away or somethin. I'm not like the scoobs. He's part of this since he wants to help.

"don't be afraid of me. You're my right hand man ok? I'll give you the orders or whatever you give them to everybody else. Got me?" he smiles this big smile that I haven't seen on him before.

"got it boss." he says with a salute.

"do you really think having Andrew as your 'right hand man' is wise Faith?" Giles asks.

"yeah. Why wouldn't he be?" Giles cleans his glasses before answerin me.

"because he is rather inexperienced in these dealings and could hinder our chances. Not to mention he is quite...annoying." he says. I wonder why I ever liked him sometimes.

"ya know he's right here and I'm pretty sure he's got feelins. Just cause he may annoy you don't mean he got a issue with me. From what I've heard from the man he's very experienced. Wanna apologize to him?" andy looks shocked. Yeah I just defended you little buddy.

"quite right. Andrew I apologize." Giles says. Doesn't really sound sincere.

"don't worry about it mr. Giles. I can be over the top sometimes." andy says.

"alright. Now, spike, Anya, Xander, and...principal wood, I'm gonna need all of you to leave soon to go to LA." I hear spike snort. "problem?"

"yeah I'm not goin anywhere. I can't believe your gonna let the rogue spout orders like this. Buffy you know you should just step up and take charge. She's just going lead you to disaster." I'm keepin my cool and keepin the twins cool too.

"well spike, this aint Buffy's show. She's not in charge here. Don't like it leave. I'm sure we can manage without you. I'm running this. Either leave for LA like I said or leave for wherever on your own account. Either way you need to go." I tell him as calmly as possible. Cause I really don't have time for all of this.

"look slayer, I understand your all on the road to redemption or what ever but do you really think you can lead people successfully? You're not Buffy. She's better than you are so why don't you just admit it and step down." amazingly I can stay calm

"look first off, yeah I'm tryin ta redeem myself for what I did to them way back when but at the moment it doesn't have anythin to do with what's goin on. No I'm not Buffy and I'm glad I'm not. No offense B. but I love bein me. And thirdly I get that you want Buffy to lead you and all you're pussy whipped and that's ok. I won't hold it against you but if she leads them they'll die. If I lead them yeah some will die but we'll win. So I'm gonna ask you once and only once; will you shut the fuck up and let me handle this?" he grumbles a whatever and sits down.

"ok now Braden, Bradley, Kennedy, willow, and Dawn, can you be my research team?" they all nod and make their way into the dining room to go through the books I brought in last night.

"Giles and B I need you two to train half of the potentials. The other half is goin ta LA with Angel. Any questions?" when nobody speaks up I take it as cue to continue. "good. Every potential on this side of the room," I say gesturing to my left. "pack your stuff and get ready to go." they all nod and scurry along. "hey Xander?" I call him over. "here, take these keys and go to the car dealership in town. Tell them Kendall sent you and he'll give you the keys to a tour bus. Your the designated driver so get everybody there safe." he nods. "thanks. See ya after the battle." he gives me a slight nod and leaves. "if you're goin ta LA get your shit together cus when x-man gets back your loadin up and leavin." I say to everybody. "follow me andy." I say and he does. We go sit on the back porch and I let out a sigh.

"something up?" he asks soundin curious.

"yeah, I got your first task for you. I want you to go through the remainin' girls and pull them aside. I mean pull them. Or make some kind of contact with them. Physical. Do that get their information, name, home address and phone number, and take a picture of them. Ask them do they want to stick around after this is over. Those who says yes. Call their parents and tell them their child has been accepted into a special school for excelling young adults. Those without family let me know." he nods and makes his way to the house. When he gets to the back door he stops and looks at me.

"you're gonna do great." and with that he makes his way into the house. I'm sittin outside lost in my own thoughts when B comes out and sits beside me.

"hey." she says softly. I nod. "so what are our chances at making it out alive with less than 10 deaths?" I think a minute and look at her.

"100." I say seriously. Cus we will make it out without too many deaths. Now that I've sent those few away.

"you think?" she asks sounding hopeful.

"no. I know. So B what brings you out here?" she looks at me for a minute.

"just wanted to hang." she says all nonchalantly.

"cool. We can hang on patrol." I tell her.

"sorta like before when we were friends?"

"yeah sorta like that" I say with a slight smile.

So we patrolled, got back and since the kiddies wanted to stay we stayed. I hung with Andrew most of the time though. Not like anybody else was acknowledging him. We're sittin on the back porch right now in a comfortable silence.

"thanks." he says.

"for what?" he smiles at me.

"makin me feel important." well damn.

"you are. Your pretty cool. Without you I don't think we'd come out of this fight with our sanity. We share a smile and go back to silence. Even though we got a big fight ahead I feel like if we both make it out, this'll be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Chapter seven folks.


	8. proud

FPOV.

So I had this weird fuckin dream. But I can tell it wasn't a dream. It was like a prediction. Or whatever you call it. It was me breakin up with somebody. Wonder who it coulda been. Oh well more important things. It's been like two weeks since I took charge. Andy's been a big help. Actually everybody has. Me and B reconciled. We're cool. I can tell the potentials are starting to get a little anxious. They are ready to fight. I just need Red to find the last spell. Then it'll be all ready. Hell even Andrew will be ready. I've been trainin him and the boy is strong. I think he might be one of those male potentials. See everybody is thinkin that all slayers are called young. Not true. They are called when ever. You never hear about the spells used to move the line along. It happens a lot. Like before I was called yeah there was Kendra but after her it was this seventy year old. Then after her it was a toddler. The slayer line knows no age limits. Fucked up I know but I know a couple spells and so does my dad. We'll hunt down all the potentials and fill their parents in. giving them a choice. But like I was sayin on to more important things. Like what is Fang doin her.

"soul-boy. What'cha doin here?" I ask him. B just looks from me to him then back to me. I just look at her. Man what's her issue. She finally gives him a slight hug and makes her way to my side.

"Faith, something that you'll need for the battle. The trinket we talked about? We found it. Here." he says handing me the trinket. We talked about it while I was in jail and I told him what I really was. He was shocked but it wore off quickly. We discussed the possibility of the battle against the first and ways to beat it. No matter what I end up dead. But I have more of a chance at the possibility of survivin with help. He doesn't want me to fight but I have to. I think he understands that. Don't mean he likes it. Almost as Cordy does. Yeah Cordy. She's a good friend. She doesn't want me hurt and it makes me feel better knowin I got people that care.

"thanks Angel." I say to him he nods. He looks a little sad. "hey do me a favor?"

"anything." he says

"its gonna happen soon. I need you to have some people set up to come get us. Got a feelin' we'll need it. But just in case be ready to fight also. Can ya do that?" he nods

"sure. Good luck guys. See ya when its over." he says and he starts to make his way away from us. I stop him and pull him into a tight hug. If he had to breath his lungs would hate me. I pull back and see tears in his eyes.

"hey, stop that. I'm gonna make it outta this. Thank you though. See ya soon." I say and this time he does leave.

"Faith?" damn. She's probably wonderin what Fang's drama was. And I'm a bad liar.

"yeah?"

"why was angel crying?" she asks me.

"cus."

"why?"

"he thinks I'm gonna die."

"why would he think that."

"because...in every prophecy that I'm in it says I'm gonna die in this fight." I say finally turning to face her. And what I see shocks me. Tears in her eyes.

"and your just now saying something?!" she asks soundin...pissed?

"yeah. I mean just cause its wrote in some book don't mean its gonna happen." I tell her.

"but you still should have told us." she says sounding all sad.

"why?"

"because I... we'd want to know if we were going to lose you." she whispers. Oh my goodness. B is in love with me. It just dawned on me. so... oh my goodness.

"B? you sure that's the only reason?" damn. I just need her to say it. Just once and then I can die in peace. Not that I'm gonna die or nothin. Hell no I'm a fighter.

"no." she says and then pauses. "i don't want to lose you." she says looking at me.

BPOV.

I can't believe I'm about t-...oh my goodness. I'm looking right into her eyes now and what I see gives me hope. Love. She loves me back.

"cus we're finally friends?" she asks me. I feel more confident.

"no." I say shaking my head. "because...because I love you." she looks shocked now. It felt good to say that. It felt really good.

"really?" she asks sounding vulnerable and surprised.

"yes. I-i think I always have. b- but I was too scared to admit it." I tell her. She smiles slightly.

"me too." I raise an eyebrow as if to say you too what. "i love you too." she says and I know I'm smiling really big. She's about to say something else but I don't give her the chance because I'm kissing her. Softly and slowly. After a few minutes it isn't enough for her and she flicks her tongue over my top lip. I part my lips and swear I just found heaven when I feel her tongue in my mouth.

"i'm sorry am I interrupting?" an annoying and familiar voice asks from behind us. I turn around irritated that he just interrupted a very important part of my night.

"yes! Yes you are actually." I say to Caleb.

"well forgive me if I don't care." he says to me. I don't even have a chance to charge him before Faith does. She has him pinned arms behind his back and it looks really painful.

"i'm looking for something that belongs to me. Where is it?" she asks.

"it will do you no good slayer. You can not beat this." he says before screaming in pain. "t-the vineyard." he gasps out after I hear a pop. Must have been his shoulder.

"B go in there. There's a scythe. It looks like an axe with a stake on the end. Get it and bring it back out." she says nodding toward the vineyard. Ya know her taking charge is really sexy. I run in and get it easily. When I come back out she tells me to throw it to her. When I do she takes it and cuts off Caleb head.

"c'mon." I all she says. We start to make our way back to mine.

"soo...what did that kiss mean?" I ask her after a few minutes. She doesn't say anything at first.

"what do you want it to mean?" she asks. Something is bothering her.

"you want to know what I want?" I ask her.

"yeah what do you want?" she asks.

"to be your...girlfriend?" she looks sorta shocked. Hell I am too. But...i do. That's what I want.

"seriously?" she doesn't hide her surprise. I nod. She looks like she's thinking about it. "alright." she says after a short while. I let out a very girlish squeal and hug her. "but," she starts. But? Why is there a but? She must see the worried look on my face. "can we take things slow? I mean like can we wait until this is over to figure everythin out? We can even tell everybody then maybe?" she asks. I don't really like not being able to tell them.

"yes to the first question, yes to the second but why do we have to wait to tell everyone. I'm sure they'll be ok with it. I want to let the world know we're together." I say pouting. Well that and I want that Allison girl to keep her eyes off.

"can we do it for me? Please?" she says looking so cute. How can I say no.

"alright but I don't' like it. But I'll wait. For you." I say leaning up to kiss her. We finally get there and she's rushed by Kennedy.

"were you gonna tell us!?" somebody's pissed.

"tell you what?" faith asks.

"that you're gonna die!" she says practically screaming. She's just scared of losing her sister. I can get that.

"i'm not gonna die." faith says calmly. Kennedy's about to say something else but faith stops her. "i'm not. We're gonna fight, we're gonna win, then we're goin to LA. After we rest we're gonna open up some slayin schools. Got me." she says in her authoritative tone.

"i guess." Kennedy says. Faith gives Kennedy and the boys all a kiss on the forehead. Then she pulls willow off to a corner somewhere.

FPOV.

Ok so I know I shouldn't have let this with B happen yet. I just couldn't help it. When you've loved someone since you were 16 they are hard to get over. I always told myself if I had a chance I'd take it. So why does it feel wrong. I mean I love her and I can see she loves me but I don't think we we're gonna last. Maybe its just me bein insecure. So I'm tellin Red that I'm ready for the spells if she's found the last one. She has so we set everything up. I walk over to Andrew and tell him what's the what. When I'm done he looks at me

"Faith?" I see fear in his eyes.

"don't worry your ready. Your strong and you can handle it." I say to him. He shakes his head.

"no not that its just...over these two weeks I've started to really care about you. No not like that. You're my best friend and I don't want you to die. So I promise to do my best if you promise to try to live." he says to me. I like that. I got a best friend. And it feels good cus I know I can say anything to him without him judging me.

"promise." I say smiling at him. I fully intend to keep that promise to. "now come on you got an announcement to make." he nods and we make our way to the living room.

"listen up everybody!" he yells grabbing their attention. "the day after tomorrow we are going into battle. Before your scattered whispers start let me just say shut the hell up. Faith has found a spell to activate every potential in this room willow will perform it and you all will be slayers. Tonight and tomorrow are your last chances to run if you can't handle it because Monday, you will be slayers. I suggest you take this time and tomorrow to rest or practice whatever you feel. Not because it maybe your last chance to but because you can. Everybody understand?" god this kid can really take charge. All he needed was a chance. Everybody nods. "alright. Lights out at midnight. Oh yeah by the way tomorrow lights out at 10 were out of the house at 6:45 am no later we are in battle no later than 8 am. Monday morning be ready." he says to everyone. I look at my watch its only ten so I make my way to B's room ya know so we can just hang.

BPOV.

So Faith and I hang out all night and all day today. Tomorrow the big battle is here. Tonight maybe the last night I see her alive. I don't want to think of it this way. I just want her to hold me. When I asked her to she smiled and kissed my forehead. We've been up here for about ten minutes before the knocks start on my door.

"come in." I say and the twins peak around the door. They look at Faith and me. Faith stands up in front of them.

"we're proud of you Kendall." brad says. I hear his voice crack. He doesn't think she's gonna make it either.

"yeah. We really are. And we're even more proud to say you're our sister. And we're happy to be able to finally got a chance to be a family before this." bray says. I think no I know I'm crying. Kennedy pokes her head in the door before anybody says anything else.

"well its been fun. I don't want to do this tomorrow." she says. Faith nods.

"i love you guys and good luck. I want you to fight hard and don't slack up for any reason. I'll see you in the morning." she says hugging them. There are a few tears they even wish me luck too. Faith gets back in bed after they leave. We lay until about 11 when I finally drift off to sleep.

So its here. We're standing in the hall way of the high school. We've sent the boys and Kennedy down with the girls. Willow steps up first.

"i love you Buffy and Giles and even you Faith and Andrew." she says. "I'll see you all after we win."

"i love you too will. See you then." I say hugging her. She then hugs Giles and makes her way to a classroom to perform the spell.

"you guys are great. And good luck. All of you. See you guys later. I'll send Kennedy back up." Andrew says hugging Faith. Giles turns to me and Faith.

"you two made this watcher very proud. Good luck. Both of you." he hugs me and Faith nods. He then makes his way to his post. Faith and I look at Kennedy on her way up. She smiles at us. We look into each other's eyes for a moment.

"i love you." I say. She smiles and kisses me softly.

"i love you too. Now c'mon." she says. With that we make our way to the basement. Its time. Time for the ultimate battle.

Well dang. Lookie there. Two updates at once. If you think this is the end then think again. We got more drama waiting to unfold.


	9. Faith

FPOV.

Shit that spell that Red did worked like a charm. I felt my energy decrease then increase. Hell I got more energy and power than before! Right now we're in battle. Its goin good. Kenn and the boys are doin me and dad proud. B is slicin vampire head. I can even feel Andy doin the damn thang. Seems he was gonna be one of those male slayers. It fits him. He's got the heart of a warrior. He just a little scared of bein mocked or somethin. He's got real low self esteem. I know how he feels. I was like that when I started off. But now I know better hopefully he does too. Shit! I feel a sharp pain down in my chest and look down and see the little trinket startin to glow.

"Buffy!" I yell to get her attention. She looks at me with wide eyes and moves right before a vamp uses her for a chew toy. "Get everybody outta here!" I tell her.

"OK." is her reply. She starts yellin for everybody to go. She turns to me.

"B, go on ahead of them to make sure nothin's up there to gnaw on them. I'll be up in a second." she nods her head. I don't think she believes me. I see Kennedy runnin towards me.

"Kendall c'mon we gotta go." as soon as she says this I feel everythin start to shake.

"Kennedy do me a favor. Hold the middle with Braden in front with Buffy and me and Brad will bring up the back." I tell her.

"Hell no! You're coming with me." she tries to argue.

"Get the fuck up there. I'll be in back. See you in a few!" I tell her and she nods and starts usherin the girls out. Bradley comes to me.

"You're not comin with me are ya?" he asks me. I look at him and smile sadly.

"No, but I'm not gonna die. Take the scythe, get outta here, and tell dad I'll be there soon." while I'm tellin him rocks start to fall and I see tears in his eyes.

"I'll see ya Kendall." he says with a smile and runs out. God I'm so proud of them. They were born strong but it seems like as they grew they got stronger. No not physically while that's a given I meant emotionally. I think they knew they'd leave me. I look up in time to see what looks like my mom but I assume is the first. It smirks at me and I just smirk back. Suddenly the bolt of light shoots from my chest to its. That's right bitch. You can be touched. God I love Red. Shit this hurts. The only thing I remember before the darkness takes over is lookin up seein the sun through the whole that used to be the roof.

KPOV.

I knew she wasn't coming out with Brad. Doesn't make it hurt less when I see him runnin for the bus. As soon as he's on he tells Giles to close the door and drive. Where we got a bus I don't know. Anyway Giles asks where but before Brad can answer the ground starts to cave.

"Outside of town and hurry up!" I yell. He starts to drive and soon we are outside the city limits. We all get off in time to see the city collapse within itself. Me and the boys are standin close to the edge lookin into where our sister is somewhere. I feel Buffy come up beside me.

"You knew she wasn't coming out too?" she asks. I nod. I know she did but she knew it was useless to argue with her. I look up and see tears sliding down her face. I may not like her but I know she loves my sister. I say loves cus I don't think she's dead. I wrap one arm around her shoulder and the other around Bray. I look up and see Brad just starin and finally he wraps his arm around the Bray's other shoulder. They hold tears back but I don't. I let them fall silently so does Buffy. When I let go of them and turn around I see cars racing up the road. Must be our rides. A few men get out checking for possible injuries. Surprisingly only two deaths I know of and minimal injuries. Buffy, Willow, Andrew, the boys, and I all ride back in the same limo. The ride is silent the entire way. Nobody knowing what to say. Finally we reach what I think is Angel's hotel. Faith told us a lot about the souled vampire. She looks up to him like a big brother. Same way we look up to her. Once inside me and my brother's are wrapped in a hug from mom and dad.

"Where is my other daughter?" mom asks. That's the first time she's ever called Faith that. I just give her a sad look and whisper

"She'll be here soon. I just don't know when." she hugs me again and I start to cry. Sobbing is more like it. Dad and the boys keeping dry eyes and set jaws. They don't like to show emotion. Not around people anyway.

"So I take it she used the trinket?" dad asks.

"Yes sir." Brad says. Even I heard the pain there. Dad nods. Brad looks down.

"I'm sorry." Braden says.

"For what?" mom asks him. That's what I want to know.

"Not trying to save her." Braden says through teary eyes which he finally let fall. Silently but they fall like a never ending waterfall.

"Its not you fault. You don't have anything to be sorry about. She'll be here. She's just...delayed." dad says but I can tell he doesn't believe it. But I do. We stand for a while longer before going off to assigned rooms.

_Two weeks later..._

BPOV.

Its been two weeks and still no Faith. Braden and Bradley go back for a few hours everyday and wait. Everyday the come back without her but they don't give up. I've accepted it. She's not coming back. I accepted it after a week. I've been sleeping with Spike again for the past three days. I know could I be anymore stupid but I want to numb the pain I feel. If I can't numb it I want to replace it. Pain with disgust. It's working. I'm only using him and he knows it. But today it ends. I can't do it anymore. Its just hurting me more. I walk and see him down in the lobby.

"Spike? Can I talk to you." he nods and follows me to a quiet secluded area.

"What's on your mind luv?" he asks. I take a deep breath.

"Spike I can't do this anymore. It has to stop. I feel like I'm being unfaithful to Faith." I see his eyes narrow when I say this. I don't know if its plain dislike for each other or jealousy but both of them react this way. Well she did when she was alive.

"Unfaithful?! You feel like your bein' unfaithful?! She dead! As in not comin back! Get over it!" he yells.

"You think I don't know that? Trust me I know. I know I'll never fall asleep in her arms again. That I'll never have the family I wanted with her and yes I did want that. Hell I still do. Being with you isn't fair because all I think about is her. Wishing that it was her making love to me instead of you fucking me. But god Spike I really haven't had a chance to process losing her. Its been two weeks since I've seen her beautiful face. I gave up hope but that doesn't mean I processed it, grieved her. I just jumped in the sack with you because I wanted to feel something. All I feel is disgusting and its hurting me even more. If you love me the way you say you do then accept it." I say to him pleading with my eyes. I hope he really does. He sighs a defeated sigh.

"Look I'm sorry pet. I want to help you in anyway I can. You need a shoulder you got one ok?" he says.

"Thank you Spike. You're a good man, and friend." he smiles.

"Thanks. Look I've heard that the mini Faith's are going out there today. Why don't you go with them. Say goodbye." he says. He calls Kennedy and the boys plus Andrew mini Faith's. Guess its because they have heart. Then I frown.

"I thought they were staying in because it rained." he shakes his head.

"Nah, its become where they feel safest. They'd probably go if it were still raining." I nod and walk away. I don't really have anything else to say. I catch up with them as they are walking out the door. Its still raining and Braden and Kennedy have the umbrellas. I get under Braden's Me and him have bonded lately. He said even if she is dead, he still doesn't believe it, that I'd always be welcome around them. When we get there I'm surprised to see the crater that was once sunnydale filled with water. Braden hands me the umbrella and walks a little closer to the edge peering in. He takes a few steps back and I know what he's thinking about doing.

"Braden don't. We don't know what's down there and you shouldn't risk yourself." he looks shocked I caught on. We argue with our eyes for a while before he nods and goes and leans against the car. I turn back and just stare in like the others. Next thing I know Braden is flying over my head and diving into the water. Lightening, don't ask where it came from, flashes in the water and we see his figure going deeper and deeper into the water. I look at the other people beside me and they look worried but only slightly.

"Aren't we going to do something?!" I practically shriek

"Nah, I trust his judgment. Lets give it a few more minutes then I'll go get him myself." Brad replies.

"He's right Buffy, I don't know but something pulled him to do it. Lets just go with the flow for now." Kennedy says. I give them a look asking are they crazy. I mean its their baby brother down there.

"Buffy just trust this ok?" this time its Andrew. Finally I nod. We wait about six minutes without no sign of Braden. Nobody can survive that long without air I notice out the corner of my eye Brad making a move about to make the dive when Braden resurfaces with...

"Faith..."

well. What an interesting turn of events. Hope you enjoy the update. I'll update it soon enough. 


	10. suprise suprise

BPOV.

Oh my goodness I can't believe she's alive. Its been two weeks and...and how did...i don't care how she survived just that she did.

"Kennedy grab Faith and you and Buffy take her back to the hotel. Andrew you go with them. She aint dead but she's got some broken bones get her checked out. Braden you come back down with me there are two more people down here." Braden says. He doesn't leave time for objections or arguments he just goes back under followed by Brad.

"C'mon Buffy you can ride in the back with Faith. Make sure she keeps a heart beat." Kennedy says and I just nod. We make our way to the car putting Faith in the back. Andrew starts the car and drives as fast as the car will go. We make it in less than an hour. When we rush in with Faith her father and step-mother are instantly at her side.

"Where are the boys?" her dad asks.

"Saving more lives." Andrew asks making his way back out the door. Once he's gone I move to pick up Faith and carry her to the infirmary that's downstairs but mr. Lehane stops me.

"Not a good idea. Can you maybe put her in your room?" he asks me.

"Look Mr. Lehane Faith is hurt and she needs to be somewhere she can get medical attention." I say to him.

"Call me Aidan and it would be safer for all involved if she didn't wake up in something resembling a hospital. I'm just sayin." he says raising his hands. I sigh.

"You're right. Could you go get a few doctors and bring them to my room?" I ask. After he nods I make my way up to my room and lay her on the bed. I sit beside her pushing stray hairs out of her face.

"Don't worry Faith you're going to be ok. I swear it. I'm sorry for giving up on you being alive. But I swear now that you're back I will never give up again." I say to her sleeping form. The doctors come in and check her over. From what they could feel she had three broken ribs, right leg broken, left wrist, and a few fingers. After arguing for a while Aidan agreed to let her be taken to the hospital. We're in the waiting room right now.

Bray pov.

Shit this water is cold as fuck. I'm more than glad there is an area down here that's serving as an air pocket type thing. No water just clean, as clean as can be, air. From what Faith said this was the apartment building that she used to live in. I turn and look up and see Brad swimming behind me. I point him in the direction he has to go in order to keep from flooding the place. He nods and we make our way in. After a few minutes we're back in the building and shortly after in the apartment.

"Sorry it took so long. My brother is a slow swimmer." I say to the two ladies I promised to come back for.

"Its ok I'm just grateful you came back." the oldest lady says with a smile.

"Sorry earlier I was in a hurry, I'm Braden Lehane this is my brother Brad." I say extending my hand. The older blond smiles.

"Joyce Summers this is Tara Maclay." she says indicating to the younger blond. My eyes widen when I realize who these people are. I look at Brad and his eyes are just as big at the same time we say

"Oh shit."

FPOV.

Ok who's ever idea it was to bring me to this hospital is in for it. I get they wanna make sure I'm ok but that don't mean I'm not mad bout bein in here. I hear the doctor talkin to B and my dad cus I haven't opened my eyes yet.

"Well Mr. Lehane if your daughter was in the collapse of that town like you say she was then she's pretty lucky to only have a few random broken bones. Although she has lost a bit of blood from what I can see but its not going to be a problem." the doctor says. Figures. I think I have a thing for blood loss but it aint gonna get me down. Nope. I hear the doctor leaving the room and Buffy sigh then her and my dad sit down on either side of me. They both take a hand.

"No need to get all sentimental." I say and I think I scared the shit outta them.

"Shit Kendall! You scared the hell outta me!" my dad says.

"Sorry daddy." I mumble.

"Don't worry bout it kiddo. How ya doin?" he asks. I sit up and shrug.

"Not good but at the same time not bad." I say.

"What no 5x5?" Buffy asks. I shake my head. She just nods at me.

"How did you survive?" my dad asks.

"I don't really know. But I did make a few people a promise that I wasn't gonna die so I had to keep that." I say to him. He nods.

"I'm gonna go call your step-mom, sister, and Andrew. They boys will call when they get back." he says and he gets up and leaves before I can say anything. I look at B and she looks like she wants to tell me somethin but doesn't know how.

"What's up B?" I ask her. She looks at me for a minute before aswerin.

"I-I...you're going to hate me when I tell you this." she says lookin down. I put my thumb under her chin to lift her face to look at me. I see the fear I'm gonna leave her in her eyes. Tears threatin to spill over.

"No I wont. Just tell me." I say gently to her. She nods.

"W-when you were down there, in sunnydale, I made a mistake. I believed you were dead and I slept with Spike." she says to me. The tears are fallin from her eyes like a faucet. I clench my jaw because I'm sorta pissed. I mean you would be too right? After a minute I sigh and look her in the eye.

"I can move past it. You thought I was dead and I'm not sayin that excuses it but I can say I see where you were comin from. All that matters is you love me and I know you won't do it again." I say to her. She gives me a small smile and leans over to hug me. I hold up my hand to stop her and her face falls. I scoot over and motion for her to get on the bed with me and we share another smile. She snuggles into my side with her head on my shoulder. My dad comes back in a few minutes later.

"Hey, the doctor said if you're up for it you can leave in a few hours." he says. I nod. "Ok. Do you wanna stay at the hotel with everybody or stay in the apartment I have here?" he asks.

"I wanna stay at the apartment." I tell him. I don't know why but I don't feel like stayin at the hotel.

"Ok. Buffy are you going to stay at the hotel or do you want to go with Faith?" he asks her. She answers without hesitation.

"I want to stay with Faith. Is it ok if Dawn is with us too?" she asks lookin at me.

"Yeah sure. We got more than enough space." I tell her. She just smiles at me.

"Thanks." she says before we get up making our way back to the hotel. We stop at a burger king cus well I'm hungry. Yeah yeah when am I not right. For your info I'm only hungry because I haven't eaten much in the past two weeks. Just non perishable foods. We get to the hotel and when we walk in I swear B is about to faint. She sucks in a deep breath before shakily whispering

"mom..."

I know I know a short chapter but give me a few hours I'll have another one up by then.


	11. Fuck

BPOV.

How? My mom was dead. **Is** dead. But then how is she standing here in front of me with...Tara. What the hell?

"Mom? But you and Tara? And the dead? Am I missing something?" I ask. I'm trying to grasp this whole thing. I was at both of their funerals. Willow almost ended the world when Tara died and I couldn't save my mom.

"No sweetie," she starts "you aren't missing anything. Although I think you need to have a talk with your girlfriend." she says with that gentle mom smile she always used to do. That I've missed so much. I look over at my girlfriend who is finding the wall a little too interesting.

"Faith?" nothing. Actually she started humming. "Faith?" I say again and she's still ignoring me. "Kendall?!" she sorta winces at the level of my voice and the use of her first name.

"huh?" she says turning towards me but not looking at me.

"Well?" I ask her impatiently

"well what?" I just look at her. About five minutes pass before her patients gets the better of her. "I didn't know they were gonna send your mom and Tara back!" she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"nobody." she answers too quickly. I raise an eyebrow. " the Powers That Be." she says with a sigh.

"Funny I heard you had to either know a spell to see them or be dead." I say to her.

"Spell. I knew a spell." she says again too quickly.

"What spell?" I ask.

"T-The one that lets you go see them..." she says with a frown. Yeah it sounded lame even to her.

"Faith did you happen to die at anytime?" I ask her. I know it shouldn't be a big deal since she's here now but it is. She shakes her head no. I give her a stern look. She holds my gaze.

"Hey was it wh-" Braden starts but she cuts him off.

"No!" she practically yells. He smirks.

"A hit dog always hollers." he says shaking his head.

"When was it Faith?" I ask her. Why is she so keen on not telling me? She sighs.

"I'd rather not say. Lets just say I really had no idea they were comin back when it did happen." she says. I feel like I should just drop it but I can't. I won't.

"When was it?" I ask her again. She's practically pleading with her eyes for me to let it go. But I want to know too bad.

FPOV.

I really wish she'd let it go. I don't wanna tell her this in fron'a everybody. She'll feel bad enough if I tell her at all. I shake my head.

"When I was in prison." I lie. I hope she believes it. She doesn't look like she does. But what am I s'posed to say 'oh you remember that time you stabbed me, well yeah my heart stopped a coupla times at the hospital. And to think you didn't even use my blood.' I don't think that'd go over well.

"Oddly I don't believe you." she says.

"For fucks sake! Stop askin so many damn questions and enjoy the fact you got your mom back!" I snap walkin off. I need to think. When I was talkin to em they asked if I died did I wanna come back and I said no send someone who'll be needed. What I'm not getting is why they sent back two someones. I distinctly remember sayin some One. Yeah sounds singular to me. I get who'll need Mrs. Summers but who'll need Tara? Yeah she's a good person and all but I'm not too sure Red's gonna go breakin up with Kenn cus her old girl is back. What the hell is goin on?

"Faith?" I hear a gentle voice call me. I turn and see Tara. She offers me a small smile.

"Yeah?" I respond. She sits down on the ground beside me.

"Are you ok?" she asks me. Could she know? Nah.

"5x5 T." I say to her. "Look I know you've heard a lot about me and I think we mighta kinda sorta met durin the body swap. I don't really remember too much bout all'a that but if I hurt you I'm sorry." I say sincerely. I really don't remember exactly what went on. Maybe I've received to many blows to the head.

"The past is the past. All is forgiven." she says. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. Who'd need me. You'll find out soon enough and try not to let the revelation shock you." she says. I give her a quick look. Then I turn my entire body towards her sittin Indian style. She copies my movement and we just look at each other for a minute until I speak.

"Where were you?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" she asks back.

"Where you...where you in heaven?" I ask her.

TPOV.

She looks young. Younger than she is. Like a little kid asking their big sister about a big mystery.

"I think so...yeah...i was." I tell her. Her eyes get all big and she really does look like a kid. I can see in her eyes all the questions she has.

"How do you know?" she asks me. Even if I hadn't died and found out the truth I still don't think I'd see the evil in her.

"Because I was happy. Happier than I'd ever been in my life. Even when I was with Willow I wasn't as happy and at peace as I was there." she looks up at me.

"Cool." is all she says. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while. Then we stand up and make our way into the hotel. Being dead was...really peaceful. Although coming back I received a gift...i'm sort of like Lorne To an extent anyway. I can read auras and see their futures but I'm not a demon like he is. I see his point about it being easier if the person sings. I wonder...

"Hey Faith, can you sing?" I ask her. She looks a little caught off guard by the question but nods. "Will you sing something for me please?" I ask trying to sound all sweet. She looks like I've lost it.

"Whatcha wanna hear?" she asks.

"Doesn't matter. Oh! The chorus to your favorite song!" I say excitedly. I really just want to know if life is going to cut her a break. She deserves it but I have a feeling that if I tell her why she wont do it. I know its an invasion of privacy but I don't want to see her hurt anytime soon.

"ok." she thinks for a minute.

"Ooh_, ooh, ooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Baby I'ma make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind" _damn she's good. Although things don't really look to good for her in the near future. Why is the same person the source of all her pain I'll never know. She looks at me for a second.

"Nice." I say with a smile. She smiles back. We both look up at the same time to see Lorne right in front of Faith. He reaches out and touches her cheek.

"You are to sweet for all of this." is all he says. He turns and walks away but not before shooting a glare at Buffy. I wonder does he know what it is she'll do. I only got a vague outline that it'd be her to hurt Faith. Not sure what but she will. Faith looks back at me and I shrug. She nods.

"So what did ya see blondie?" she asks and I look at her with wide eyes and she just chuckles. "Yeah I knew but I sung anyway so what'd ya see?" I hesitate at first but I tell her...

"It was too vague for me to figure out." she accepts this but I'm not sure she believes me. Lorne is right. She is too sweet for any of this.

_Two months later..._

FPOV.

So my whole family moved here to LA. Dad said somethin bout not wantin to be separated again. Its all good wit me. Everything has been good. Me and Tara are like best friends. Well of course Andy is my bestest friend. Well next to Angel. Yeah Angel, Andy, Tara, and Cordy. No wait its Angel, Gunn, Andy, T- aw fuck it. I got a circle of best friends who got my back and I got theirs. Shit Wesley is even my watcher again. And oh yeah Cordy just found out she's pregnant. Talk about a night to remember. Seems she got drunk one night before I was found and don't remember exactly how she got home. She got tested to. Ya know make sure whoever she did the nasty with didn't have nothin. Obviously they didn't cus all she got was the baby. She said even though she has no idea who the dad is she's happy. But ya know that aint like her. To go and get pissy drunk like that. But everybody makes mistakes. She can't wait for the baby to be born. Andrew well...he's Andrew. Still weird to an extent. He's like a... damn puppy. Yeah a puppy. He's like always happy and he's loyal as fuck. Never lied to me bout nothin. Know it aint been long but I trust him. Then there's Buffy. She's been fuckin great. I just told her two weeks ago finally when I had died. She took it better then I woulda. She was calm although she does apologize everyday. I keep tellin her I'm past it. The past should stay just that. The past.

BPOV.

So its been around two months and things couldn't be better. Well they probably could but I'm ok with the way things are now. A few weeks ago Riley came back. He's changed a lot. He and Faith even get along. As much as they can anyway. They still don't see eye to eye on a lot of things but then again he doesn't really see eye to eye with anyone. But Faith she's been the best. She, Dawn, and I have all been staying in one of her dad's apartments. Mom's is down the hall next to Tara's. Willow and Kennedy live at the 'Lehane mansion II' as its called with the rest of the family. Giles lives downstairs and get this Andrew and Cordelia live together. They live next door. If anybody said those two would live in the past, well I would have laughed my ass off. But he isn't half bad. And since she's gotten pregnant Cordelia has gotten funnier. If you ask me. Enough about them though. You see lately I've been kinda depressed. I mean Faith finally told me when she died. When I stabbed her. I killed her. She says she's let it go but I can't seem to do the same. She says the past should stay in the past but she doesn't know how much the past can affect the future. If only she did.

FPOV.

Right now I'm on my way home from work. I work over at Lorne's club. I'm a bartender/bouncer. Its a fun job cus nobody really steps outta line in there. Speakin'a Lorne he finally came outta the closet. Well kinda. Ok so he admitted that he was bisexual. Yeah. His boyfriend is...ok. I guess. He's nice. Which brings me to the topic of our next discussion. Beef stick Riley. He's ok. Nice enough. He's been back a few weeks but oddly I don't wanna pound his face in. I actually have fun when I hang with him. Sometimes anyway. There's my building. I adjust the ear buds on my i pod as I'm walking up the stairs. It so relaxing to have lifehouse blastin in my ears. I make it to my door and unlock it. When I step inside what I see literally rips my heart out. Buffy fuckin...

BPOV.

"Riley" I moan out. We've been going at it for hours and I must admit the time away did wonders for his performance.

"B" I freeze when I hear her voice. God no. no no no no. Riley and I spring apart and I turn and there she is standing in the door way. I grab a shirt to cover myself and throw Riley's pants at him.

"The least you coulda done was do it somewhere else." she says lookin down at the floor. I step towards her but she moves away. "I'm gonna motor." she says and she does. She runs and I wonder what the hell was I thinking. I've just ruined the best relationship in my life and I don't even have a reason. I am such a bitch.

Yeah I know faith needs a break and she'll get one. Soon I promise. Don't know why I got the idea to do this but I did. Oh well review please. Oh yeah the song Faith sang was Blow your mind by jesse McCartney._  
_


	12. leaving?

FPOV.

This is too much. I mean I thought she was happy but maybe I just missed all the signs. I've been thinkin bout this for two weeks. Its been two weeks since I've seen anybody. I'm hidin out in a cottage my dad got. I think the family knows I'm here but they also know if I am here I need to be alone. What the fuck did I do wrong. Maybe it was the sex thing. I mean I just wasn't ready. Despite what people think I don't just sleep with anybody. I mean I trust her and all but... I don't know why I haven't slept with her. I can see why she'd turn to him. I need to go back. I can't really be mad at her. It was my own fault for holdin out. Ok so maybe it wasn't but I do feel like it is. I just need to talk to her get everything sorted out. I grab my car keys, yes I have one, and make my way back to LA. I'm gonna check the hotel first. It takes about two hours but I finally arrive. When I get there I kinda wish I hadn't came. I know they were all worried but do they gotta rush at me like they're crazy. Well everybody except Xander. I really don't think me and him will ever get along.

"Faith where the fuck have you been?! Buffy's been moping and crying around these whole two weeks! What did you do to her? I knew you didn't love her and now you've hurt her. You bitch. You don't deserve her love. You don't deserve anything good to happen to you. How she could think you were a good person I'll never know because all you do is hurt her!" he was in my face and at first I felt all my anger risin. I was tremblin and I saw red. My vision was blurrin slightly from the tears. Then it all stopped. Don't know why but it did. Like I didn't feel any anger anymore. It was strange. I just stood there starin at him. Nobody moved. They were all stuck in place. Then...then I smiled at him.

"You're right Xander. I don't deserve her love." I tell him in a calm voice. And I think I believe it. If her way of showin me she loves me is by cheatin on me well then I don't deserve that.

"As if you haven't made her life hard enough. Why don't you just leave her alone?" he practically spat the question at me. I look around and finally see Buffy comin down the stairs. She's walkin behind a very pissed lookin Angel. Wonder what happened. She sees me and runs over.

"Faith I'm so so-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry Buffy. You didn't do anything wrong. You can do no wrong." I say and I hear the distinct bitterness in my own voice.

"Your right for once Faith." Xander says. For some odd reason I still can't feel the anger.

"Xander be quiet! You don't know what you're talking about!" she yells in his face. "This whole thing is my fault. I'm the reason she left." she whispered.

"Buffy don't let her make you feel guilty because she's fucked up." I just stare at him. I am really glad he thinks so highly of me.

"Buffy I'm movin my stuff out of the apartment later." I say.

"Faith? Why are you moving out?" Dawn asks me. I feel sorry for the kid. She really grew to like me. We had fun.

"Just other places I need to be kid. I promise I'll keep in touch though." I tell her. She runs and hugs me real quick and I turn and leave. I don't know what else they talked about and oddly I don't care.

BPOV.

I can't believe she's going to leave me. After all I've forgiven her for she can't forgive this one little mistake.

"What did you do to her?" Cordelia growls at me.

"She walked in on me and Riley having sex." I whisper after a few long minutes of silence. I hear almost everyone gasp. And I know what's coming. I just wait for it.

"Why?" Braden asks me. I didn't expect him to sound so sad about it. Mad maybe but never sad. I look up and all of the Lehane kids look more sad than upset.

"I don't know." I say looking back down. We are all quiet for a few seconds. Then I don't know what happens but Kennedy and the boys and every other slayer let out agonizing screams. All except me. Willow is at Kennedy's side in seconds.

"Kenn, c'mon baby. Are you ok? What's wrong?" she asks as Kennedy starts to shiver. After a few minutes Kennedy looks up at Willow.

"I feel like all my power just got drained out of my body." she says tiredly. Willow immediately gasps.

"Faith..."

TPOV.

When Faith left I left. She's my best friend and I'm not going to let her deal with whatever alone. I know exactly what it is that's hurt her so much. Buffy cheated. It takes a lot to get Faith to trust you the way she trusted Buffy and to have something like that happen has got to be killing her. But that's the thing that scared the hell out of me. When Xander was ranting in her face at first I could see the anger, the hurt. But then it...stopped. Like all her negative emotions cut themselves off. That isn't good. If she cuts herself off emotionally she may never open back up. I'm driving behind her now. She's going back to their apartment to pack. If I know her as good as I think I do, she'll move far away. But she'll always be just a phone call away from all of us. She just got out of her car outside the building and her movements are calm.

"Faith?" I call out to her. She turns and smiles at me. Its sad but its a smile.

"Hey T." she says. I run to her and hug her. Then she lets it out. She starts to sob. Good. I'm happy she's crying. It means she's still here with me. I just rub her back while she cries. Holding her and rocking her back and forth. She starts to calm and then she lets out a pained scream. I pull back to look at her but all I see is pain. Not emotional but physical. Then she collapses. Her breathing is irregular so I pull out my phone and dial 911. they arrive within ten minutes. Within those ten minutes she stopped breathing for a split second. Once she's inside the ambulance and I argued until they let me ride I hold her hand the entire way. Her body is unresponsive. They shine the light in her eyes and nothing. Checking reflexes and nothing. We arrive and they rush her in. I decide to call everyone while I wait for the doctor. Before they arrive the doctor comes back out.

"Ms. Maclay?" I'm up in an instant.

"How is she?" I ask. I don't like the look on his face.

"Ma'am while we were checking her out she slipped into a coma. Has she ever been in one before?" shouldn't he know this. Oh wait she was under the name Faith Wilkins not Kendall Lehane.

"Yes sir. One was eight months and the other was two and a half." he looks surprised for a moment.

"Well given the medical odds she may not ever wake up this time. But from what you just said, two comas, well she just may have a chance if she's fighter." he says. "I'm sorry. When her family arrives you can go in with them to see her." I nod and he walks away. This shit is so unfair. She doesn't need this. She needs to be happy. Out living life. Not in another hospital bed in another coma. This is so fucked up. I look up when I hear Brad call my name.

"How is she?" he asks kneeling in front of me.

"She's in a coma." I say trying to keep my voice steady. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he reopens them they reflect exactly how he feels. The worry. He's worried she wont ever wake up. I stand to go in with him and the family but I see somebody in the corner of my eye and I want to loose it.

"Leave." I say in a deadly voice. They look at me surprised.

"But t-"

"Get out of here Xander. Go back to the hotel. Tell Angel to come by later you just stay away from her." then I walk into the room with her family. Plus Buffy, Cordelia, Dawn, and Andrew. We are all standing around her. Her eyebrows are knitted together like she's trying to figure out what's going on.

"What happened?" her dad asks. Like he's trying to let her sleep.

"We were outside the apartment building and she broke down. After a while she calmed down and then screamed. Then she collapsed. The doctor said while he was checking her out she slipped into a coma." I tell him not taking my eyes off Faith. "That was about an hour ago." I say after a few minutes.

"What was?" Kennedy asks.

"When she collapsed." she nods.

"That was when everybody lost their slayer powers." Andrew says.

"Do you think...?" I trail off leaving the question hanging.

"That all the slayer powers went back to her and overloaded her? Yeah I do." Braden says.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Cordelia asks.

"I hope so." I say. And then we're silent. All left to our own thoughts, hopes, and prayers for her.

I know I said I'd give Faith a break but you know I got a thing for the drama. 


	13. Semi pointless chapter called ridin home

FPOV.

Shit. Who told this elephant it could my head as a tap dancing mat? Talk about pain to a major extent. Wait wait wait. Where the hell am I? And who is holdin my hand? Ok Faith don't panic. Just listen to your surroundings. Listen.

"Hey Faith. I know I say this everyday but I'm sorry for what I did. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm asking, no begging for it. Please Faith. I love you." oh that's B. wait why would she be begging for my forgiveness? Far as I know she hasn't done nothin. Well not that I can remember anyway. "You probably don't want me here. Cordelia keeps telling me not to give up on you. I'm trying but its been two months. The doctors say you aren't any closer to waking up but Tara thinks you are. She's been my sanity. Oh I don't know if she told you but Cordy is starting to show. She wants you to come back to us because you're supposed to name the baby. Its a boy. You're going to be a god mother in around five months or so. I have to get to work I'll come by later. I promise. I love you." I remember Cordelia saying she wanted me to name the baby. But wait! No B don't go yet! Dammit. Ok look here eye lids I control this body. When I tell you to open you do it! We clear? Good. Open. I said open. Shit now look at what ya did I just heard her leave the room. Shit. Wait who is this?

"Hey Faith." Tara! Ok eyes. Open. Please. There ya go. Just a little more. Wow her eyes are like huge right now. "Oh my goodness you're awake!" she practically yells. "I-I'll go get the doctors." she says and I try to smile at her. Well that's difficult. And she's off. Do do dodo do dodo. Oh there they are.

"Well hello ms. Lehane." the doctor says. Vocal cords work with me now.

"What up." well not as good as I'd like but we're getting there.

"I'm doctor Mathis. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" well doc I'm feeling like my head is being used for band practice. Course I don't really say this to him.

"Like I've been asleep to long. What's today?" I ask. Ok voice. You're getting better. Keep it up.

"April 3. but don't worry Kenn and the boys are handling things." Tara says. She must've know about my charity thingy.

"Great. Can I get some water?" Tara moves to my beside where there is a pitcher of water. Must've been for the visitors.

"Here you go." she says. She holds it while I drink from the straw while I look at the doctor expectantly.

"Well ms. Lehane I know you're probably wanting to be out of here. After two months I'd want out too. bu-"

"Doc say how long now?!" I practically scream the question. What the hell happened? Two months? Fuck. That makes like...well all together I think three or four throughout my life but its fucked.

"Uh Faith its been two months. The doctors aren't exactly sure what caused you to go into the coma but you did." Tara says looking down.

"Look mr. Man. Can ya do what ya gotta do so I can get outta here. I'll give ya three hours then I'm out." I tell him.

"But ms. l-" he starts.

"Time is tickin." I say impatiently. He hurries out the room I guess to get a nurse and some other stuff ready leavin me and Tara alone.

"Are you ok? Wait don't answer that. I'm going to call Buffy." she says rushing out of the room. Well damn. She didn't even give me time to answer. I lay in the bed and wait. First some nurses and a doctor come in runnin a few tests that can be done in the room. Everything seems to be five by five so they are sayin when my 'sister' gets back they'll take me for a ct scan. So I sit here and wait some more. Finally Tara comes back in.

"Sorry had trouble contacting a few people." she says with a small smile.

"S'all five by five T. well these nice medical folks here are gonna take me down to an involuntary ct scan so I'll be seein ya." I say with the fakest smile I can muster up. She nods.

"Don't worry. By the time you get back you'll have your cloths and be ready to go." she says reassuringly. Hell I hope so.

"Actually ms. We can't let you go just yet. We're going to have to keep you another night." the doctor says. I laugh.

"Damn doc. That was funny. I almost believed you." I tell him. He looks at me and Tara just giggles.

"Ma'am I am serious. We can't release you." I give him a hard look.

"If I'm not mistaken you haven't found anything wrong with me and the ct scan will just show ya the same thing so you have no grounds to even try to keep me. So we need to hurry up so I can go." I tell them. They look at me a moment and realize they aint gonna win and finally we're on our way.

BPOV.

She's awake. This is my chance. It maybe the only one I get so I have to show her how much I love her. How sorry I am and how stupid I was to risk losing her to get off with Riley. Her family warned me she may not forgive me right away. That's ok. I'll wait. She's worth that and so much more. I just have to hope that she'll still want me. I can't go back to the hospital but I'm going to see her at home later. Tara is going to take her. So right now what I need to worry about is work and my apologizing and begging her forgiveness if I need too.

FPOV.

So I was right and they let me go. Right now me and Tara are getting ready to pull out of the parking lot.

"So T, what'd I miss?" I ask. She glances at me for a second.

"I think you know the answer to that." she says with a grin. I really do.

"So the media hasselin my family and anybody they talk too. What kinda rumors are floatin around bout us now?" I ask her.

"Eh, 'Boston's oldest golden girl is in a coma due to a drug overdose' was the most memorable. Also there is some kinda 'war' raging on" she says.

"Davis' vs. Lehanes?" I ask already knowin the answer.

"Yeah, the youngest, Anton Davis I think, has a real problem with Braden." she says. Fuck. Those two have been going at it since they met when they were like four.

"Nothin new there." she looks a little confused.

"Well the media is involved now. Anton is taking shots at Braden publicly. Saying things like he was kicked out of his last school for having sex with some _guys_ in the locker room. And that he's on drugs and everything negative you can think of. Braden hasn't responded yet." she says. Heh he's probably plannin a public embarrassment.

"Give him time." I say while leanin forward to turn on the radio.

_'good afternoon Los Angeles, ya rockin witcha dj to hottt on wxont radio. For those of you who are just tunin in I said after the commercial break I'd be sittin here with the man that make most of ya daughters crazy mr. Braden Lehane. He's here right now mr. Lehane how ya doin man?_

_B: oh man jus call me Bray, I'm doin good. How bout ya self? How's the family?' me and Tara share a look. Yeah blondie you spoke too soon._

_'the family is good. I'm good. So I understand you're here in response to the rumors that have been floatin round about ya family right?'_

_'yeah, the Davis', mostly Anton, have been takin some public jabs at me and my family lately. They been mostly focusin on my and my sister, Kendall though, I'm just here to set a few things straight.'_

_'so ya here to set the record straight? Well I gotta ask ya man, is there any truth to the rumors. Like even a slight scrape of truth?' there is a pause then bray speaks again._

_'honestly? To a certain extent...yeah they are true.' _what the hell?

_'what do you mean 'to a certain extent'?'_

_'I mean that those things ya know, somebody got kicked outta school for havin sex in the locker room, and somebody is one drugs heavily, and someone was going around spreading STDs to the student body.' _now I'm lost_._

_'so they are true?'_

_'true yeah, but that has nothing to do with my family. Ya see like I said all of that stuff did happen he just aint namin the correct parties. My family didn't have anything to do with any of that. I wasn't kicked outta school, I transferred someone else was kicked out the same week. I wasn't havin sex in the locker room at all someone else was, I didn't sleep with damn near the entire study body spreadin diseases but somebody didn't and nobody in my family is on drugs.'_

_'so he used events that really happened with other people but instead insinuated your name and your family?'_

_'exactly. I've known 'Twon since I was four and we aint never been able to get along and we probably never will'_

_'so do you know who the people really were?'_

_'yeah actually I do. But it aint my place to spread they business like that. They want america to know they'll tell.'_

_'cool...i respect that. So now that we've cleared up your family isn't what they makin y'all out to be, drug addicted disease carryin nymphos, let me ask ya somethin else.'_

_'shoot man. I'm a open book.'_

_'its been implied on several occasions that you are gay. Are you gay or are those accusations false as well?'_

_'ah the question I've been waitin for somebody to ask me directly since I was twelve. Actually no I'm not gay but I am bisexual.' _hell I always knew he was bi. The one we were never sure about is Brad.

_'ok cool. That's been cleared up. Now let me ask ya, what about your brother? Nobody is really sure where he stands. Some say he's gay some say he's bi.'_

_'whoa dude, that question will finally get closure. Let me just say first that the reason people think he's like gay or bi or somethin is most people judge by stereotypes. As you've seen he's somewhat flamboyant and if you wanna go stereotypical you'd think he was gay. But honestly, sorry gentlemen, Bradley is straight.'_

_'alright alright. So what's the beef with you and Anton Davis? Like forreal, you two met at a young age, coming from very wealthy families in Boston. And what you two just don't hit it off?'_

_'actually I just don't like his stuck up attitude and he don't like where I'm from. Everybody knows me as Aidan Lehanes youngest boy, or the rich cool kid but I wasn't born where I grew up. I was born in south Boston and well it wasn't a good start. He thinks I'm beneath him or somethin although I wish he'd say what he needed to my face.'_

_'ok so people see you as rough around the edges, like your older sister Kendall, you two are noticed not as spoiled brats but mostly as the bad boy and the bad girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Now what's up with that?'_

_'just our personality. In reality we arent that bad. At least I don't think we are.'_

_'ok one last thing. What is this fund raiser you and your siblings are working on?'_

_'this is...we don't have a name for it yet but the purpose is to raise money and what ever we raise our dad will match it, then it'll go toward building a home for abused children in honor of child abuse awareness month. We're selling shirts, washing cars, walking dog, anything to raise money to help some kids we're doin it.'_

_'well that's real respectable. Thanks for stoppin by and I wanna see ya comin through more often. That's all the time we have for today so see ya round.'_

_'oh defiantly. Next time I wont be alone.'_

_'alright bray, we gotta get back to the music, thank you for listenin Los Angeles!'_

they go off air and I realized how maturely he handled it.

"Well he did good." Tara says.

"yeah I know." I say absently.

"A little too good." then I laugh. I can't help it. Oh shit that boy is good.

"Yeah he's settin Anton up for a public embarrassment." I say. She looks confused. "just sit back and wait. Secrets like the ones he got always come out."

don't ya wanna know what Braden has up his sleeve? Me too. Well this is just a quick update until...soon. Oh yeah more than likely there will be a reference to child abuse awareness month in all of my fics. To those who didn't know its this month. Oh yeah Twon is the name bray calls anton cus he hates it. Hehee.


	14. WESLEY!

BPOV.

I'm on my way home now. I heard that interview that Braden did on the radio. I wonder what he has up his sleeve. Well anyway more important things to worry about. Like Faith and how she's going to react to me. I just hope she can forgive me for being an idiot before.

FPOV.

I don't remember what B did but it musta been bad. I asked Tara and Every time she just changed the subject. Nobody wants to tell me. They all say 'ask Buffy' or 'have you thought of a name for my baby yet?'. I'm fuckin sick of it. So I called Buffy and asked her what time she'd be home. She said she'd be here soon. That was only five minutes ago though so I figure I got some time to spare. Right now I'm sittin on the floor talkin to Cordelia's stomach.

"So little dude I need your help. Its your name so I need suggestions. What was that? Well sure its my job but I thought you'd wanna help your favorite auntie. No? Alright alright. So lemme think...hey I take offense to that! I have more than 2 brain cells. I have three so see there." I say to the boy. He's so rude.

"Faith, will you stop arguing with my stomach please." Cordelia requests with nothin but humor in her voice.

"Ok I'll tell her. Noah says stop bein a party pooper." I say. She smiles really big.

"Noah?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah. I like it and he does too." I tell her. She nods.

"Now he needs a middle name. So get to work!" she says.

"Sure thing boss mommy." I say with a fake salute. Then I continue talkin to her stomach. Yeah its fun. I like communicatin with him before he's born an stuff. He'll know me when he gets here.

"Agreed. He wants his full name to be Brendan Noah Chase. Whattya think mom?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"I think he's got himself a name." she says.

"Ya hear that little buddy. We already get our way. Dude wait til you get here!" I say. She chuckles and gets this serious look.

"Thank you Faith." she says. I lean up and hug here.

"Aw C you know I'd do anything for ya. Both of ya." I tell her and I mean it. He's my god son. She already asked me and you better believe I said yeah with the quickness.

"Thank you really. It means a lot to me. I owe you so much." she says. She don't owe me nothin.

"Well there is one way you could pay me back." I say casually.

"Anything." she says quickly.

"When the time comes you can name my first kid. And if you want the god mother slot is yours. Whenever that time comes." I tell her. She smiles really big at me when I say this.

"Of course. I'll be waiting for the day you tell me its time." she says into my shoulder. But I'm serious. If she had said no I woulda asked Tara. They are like my Xander and Willow. They got my back always and it goes both ways. I've been sleep two months but I feel like its been two hours. They make me feel welcomed back and not in anyway awkward. Not like when I first woke outta my first coma. I felt like I wasn't wanted back. But they give me that sense that they need me. And its a good feelin. I spend the next 10 minutes or so talkin to her about random stuff. We only stop when Buffy walks in.

"Hey guys." she says. Cordy looks like she's tryin hard not to say nothin outta the way.

"Hello Buffy. Oh Faith named the baby today." she says with a smile to light up a freakin country.

"Really? What's his name?" B asks.

"You'll find out when he's born. Right now its a secret that only the three of us know." Cordy says. Works for me.

"Alright." Buffy says with a smile. This is the awkwardness I was talkin bout.

"Well ladies I must be going. I'll see you later?" she asks me. I nod.

"Course Cordy. You'd hunt me down if I didn't hang with you later." I say givin her a hug. She says goodbye to B and makes her way out. Now I feel weird. Like I'm not gonna like this at all. Like it'll be hard to forgive her. We stand there just lookin at each other for a while before I speak up.

"So what did you do that's so bad won't nobody tell me?" I ask. It came out harsher than I expected and she looks shocked by the question.

"What do you mean?" she asks. I sigh.

"You did somethin 'fore the coma. What was it cus I don't remember?" I ask her. I sit on the couch and then I remember. What kinda shit is this! I've been in this damn apartment for like an hour or more and I'm just remembering?! Fuck. She fucked Riley. On this couch. Ok Buffy. Time to see if I forgive you. Your answer to my question will decide all of that. She looks at me for a minute. Come on Buffy be honest. Don't make me not trust you. She takes a deep breath and...

CPOV.

I am bored. Maybe I should go see Angel or somebody. Annoy one of them. I hope things work out for Buffy and Faith. I must admit I am super jealous and furious with Buffy. She's got somebody like Faith and she cheated. If I ever got a chance with Faith I would show her how much she means. Yeah you guessed it. Little ms Cordelia Chase is wanting Faith. Can you blame me though? She like the best friend a girl could ask for. She's far from perfect but she's got the biggest heart you can imagine. And she's incredibly cute and smart and I need to stop before I write a book. One billion reasons I love Faith. A part of me thinks I should be encouraging her not to forgive Buffy. To break up with her. But I wont do that. Why do you ask. Because Buffy makes her happy. And if you really love someone, then that's all that matters. Is that they are happy. But you better believe if she hurts Faith again she's going to have to deal with a pissed off Cordelia. And that is something you just don't want to cross. I look at the clock. Again. I guess I'll just go take a quick nap. I make my way to my room and lay down. I get comfortable and right before I drift off to sleep I remember the night I got drunk and woke up pregnant.

"OHMIGAWD! WESLEY!"

I wonder if Buffy told faith the truth. I know I know, short but I felt the need to leave you on the edge of your seats. Well reviews will get you a quick update.


	15. The Happy Chapter!

BPOV.

It would be so easy to lie my way out of this. Just tell her some bogus story and go on praying that the truth never comes out. But if I do that she'll leave me. If I tell her the truth she'll leave me. Either way I'm fucked. I don't want our relationship to end. I love her more than anybody I've ever loved. Even Angel. I honestly think if she leaves me I'd die. Well not literally but emotionally.

"I-" she cuts me off.

"Do you need more time composin ya self?" she asks. I nod. "Aight. I'm gonna go get somethin ta drink. Want anythin?" she asks.

"W-water." I say. She nods. Ok Buffy. Pull yourself together. You can tell her. Tell her what exactly? The truth? Hell no. why not? Cause she'll leave you! But what if it comes out? Then you can just say whoever is lying. That would help if I weren't pregnant! Shit I have to tell her that too. Just when I thought I was going to get a happy ending. First I cheat, my girlfriends ends up in a coma, while in said coma I find out I'm pregnant, now I have to decide whether or not to tell the truth and keep the baby or lie and abort the baby, oh and on top of all that I just got done arguing with myself! Yeah Buffy's life is really looking up. Ah fuck it all I know what I'm going to do.

FPOV.

She looked so confused. Like she didn't know what to tell me. So I offered her a little bit of time. You know so she can think about things. She probably thinks I'll leave her if she tells me the truth. Its actually the opposite. I'll stay with her. Means I can trust her. So I just hope she makes the right decision. I hand her the water and she downs half the bottle.

"You good?" I ask. She nods.

"Before you went into your coma I slept with Riley a couple of times and yesterday I found out I was pregnant. I understand if you want to leave me, kick me out of your apartment, and never speak to me again but I thought you deserved the truth. So there it is." holy shit. She's pregnant. Well At least she told me. But holy shit. Wait.

"WAS pregnant?" I ask.

"No I mean. Am pregnant. I am pregnant and I'm keeping the baby." she says. Interesting. hm. We stare at each other for a while.

"Wow." I finally say.

"Yeah. Look I'll just go pack my stuff and leave." she says. As she's walking by I snap out of my daze I was in for a moment.

"You aren't goin nowhere." I say. She looks confused. I just smile.

"Bu-" I cut her off.

"No. you're stayin here. I'm not leavin either. You're pregnant, we'll deal." I say. Tears well up in her eyes.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nah. I'm here to stay." I tell her.

"Even though I cheated on you twice?" she asks. She seems beyond shocked. Hell I would be too.

"Even though. Look things are gonna be rocky for a while. But if you're willin I'm willin to work on it ya know. So have you told Riley?" I ask. She looks away for a second.

"He's dead." she says after a few minutes.

"Oh well uh...um..." I stammer.

"Don't be sorry. He tried to take out a vamp nest while he was drunk after I broke things off with him." she says.

"Oh." is all I can say.

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this? Its going to be hard. Especially with a baby, and I understand if you don't want to raise someone else's child and-" I stop her before she goes into full on Red mode.

"Do you want me to be part of the baby's life?" she nods.

"Yes. I want this to be our child." she says. I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face.

"Our child?" she nods. "Good. Sooo... just outta curiosity, would you mind if Cordy named the baby?" I ask. She looks at me for a second.

"Only if Xander can be the god father." she says.

"Only if Cordy can be god mother." I say. We stare of for a few minutes.

"Deal." she says. I let out a loud whoop and pick her up spinnin her around.

"Great see ya later." I say.

"Where are you going?" she calls out.

"To tell Cordy its time!" I holler over my shoulder. Oh yeah. I know things is gonna be rough but I'm ready.

BPOV.

I can't believe how well she took that. I mean I expected her to flip out completely. To yell, throw me out, hate me, dump me, anything other than what happened. Maybe somebody is finally giving me a break. But oddly right now I don't feel like I deserve one. Not after what I did to her before. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she caught us. There was so much pain there that I had caused. I don't know what the hell came over me when I did that. To say I'm one idiot is an understatement. But right now I swear I would never ever hurt her like that again. She's been gone over an hour and the peace and quiet is kind of calming. Well it was until I hear whining.

"C'mon boss mommy! He's gonna need a puppy growin up." Faith whines coming into our apartment.

"No Faith. He will not get a puppy when he's two." Cordelia says in exasperation.

"Ok, well what about three?" Faith asks hopefully.

"No Faith." Cordelia says again. They make their way to mine and Faith's bedroom.

"Baby, can we get our kid a puppy when he or she turns two?" she asks. I know I must look like a dear in headlights.

"Sure?" I say. Cordelia rolls her eyes at me.

"I can see it now. That kid is going to be spoiled rotten!" she says. Faith sticks her tongue out at Cordelia.

"Damn skippy. And you act like he aint gonna be spoiled." Faith says pointin at Cordelia's stomach.

"He isn't!" she says sounding terrified.

"Please you and I both know that I'm gonna treat him the same way you treat junior over here." Faith says nodding toward my belly.

"Well yeah. Auntie Cordy is going to be the one to spoil her." she says.

"Hey could be a boy." Faith says.

"Nope its a girl. Its like a rule or something. When best friends have kids one has a boy the other has a girl. They will grow up attached at the hip." Cordy says seriously.

"Y'know I read that somewhere." Faith says. They both shrug then Cordy comes and sits beside me.

"So I have news for you two." she says.

"Ooh do tell." Faith says. She sounds like she's waiting for some juicy gossip.

"I remember who I slept with that gave me this little bundle." she says.

"Who?!" Faith and I question at the same time.

"Wes." she says.

"What about me?" Wesley says from the door way. Well this should be very interesting. He he. Deer in headlights is a good look on Cordelia.

Really short happy chapter. I need some reviews my wonderful readers.


	16. So much for my happy endin

FPOV.

Ya know I really forgot I gave Wes a key. I also told him if he don't hear anythin inappropriate to come on in when he wants. But right now I wish he hadn't listened. Cor is tryin really hard not to freak.

"You're a hottie?" I try. He raises an eyebrow.

"Thank you. You are quite attractive yourself. Now what about me?" he asks. Fuck. Cordelia sighs.

"You're my baby's father." she says. His eyes almost knock his glasses off his face.

"I beg your pardon?" he questions. She nods.

"You're his father." she says smilin affectionately at her stomach. That baby is gonna make her way happy.

"How do you...urm...how can you be sure?" he asks cleanin his glasses.

"Well I remembered that night you and I went out before Faith was found. I also remember that that night was the first and last time I had sex in a while." she says. I look at her. Well damn. I'm about to go crazy. She seemed so...maybe that's why she was so bitchy.

"Oh. So t-that is our baby?" he asks pointin at her stomach.

"Yeah this is our son." she says. He's quiet for a while before he smiles the brightest smile I've ever seen on his face. He turns to me.

"I'm going to be a father." he says happily. "I am going to be a part of his life. Aren't I?" he asks somewhat afraid.

"Of course. If that's what you want." Cordy says to reassure him.

"Yes it is." he says. Well aint they just cute.

BPOV.

Earlier today went well. Everything about it. Telling Faith, Cordelia not killing me, Wesley finding out he has a son. Right now I'm on my way to see Spike. He's been a really good friend through all this. He encouraged me to tell Faith the truth. He said if I didn't and she found out it would hurt her even more. He's been really accepting of Faith and I. He said its because he wants me happy and if that means being with Faith then he's going to help me keep her. Words can't describe how much that means to me.

"Spike!" I call out into his crypt.

"Back 'ere!" he calls back from the back. Its good to have him as a friend.

SPOV.

The slayer made up things with the rogue. I can tell. S'all right though. I 'ave a way to fix that right up. Found myself a spell. It'll make the slayer love me. She'll dump the crazy one and me and her and the kid'll be happy.

"Spike you were right, I told her the truth and she's ok with it. She said she wants me her and the baby to be a family. Isn't that great?" she asks excitedly. Yeah bloody wonderful.

"Yeah it is! Congrats slayer. Its good ta see ya happy." I say with a fake smile.

"Thanks. So what are you doin?" she asks.

"Nothin in particular. Readin up on some comic book things the boys recommended. My brain hasn't fell out yet so it's ok." I say. She gives me a smile and sits beside me. Nows a good a time as ever. I mutter the spell under my breath and as soon as she sits down I kiss her. She doesn't push me off so I'm thinkin it worked. Then she pulls back.

"What was that for?" she asks givin me a funny look. I shrug.

"Just felt like is all. Sorry if I made ya uncomfortable. So tell me more about how things went with the rogue." I say. She nods and blinks a few times. Then she shakes her head.

"They went ok but...i'm thinking of breaking up with her." she says. I owe that demon dude big money now.

"Whys that? You said everythin was goin alright." I say soundin innocent. Ah note to self. Spike and innocent don't go together.

"I realized that..." she trails off taking a deep breath. "That I don't love her. That I'm still in love with Angel." she says. Bloody hell! What?! She's supposed to be in love with Spike!

"Come again." I say. I want to make sure I heard her right.

"I'm still in love with Angel. Spike I need your help." she says quickly. Like hell I'm gonna help 'er.

"With?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"I want...i want to find a spell to make Angel human so we can be together. Will you help me please?" she asks. More like begs with her eyes.

"Maybe you should wrap things up with Faith first. Then we'll talk." I say.

"You're right. Thanks spike." she says huggin me and rushin off. What 'ave I done?

FPOV.

Have you ever just had the feelin somethin is bout ta go wrong? Like something in your life is going to change and its gonna be bad? I've had that feelin so much over the years and every fuckin time somethin goes wrong. Right now I'm supposed to be chillin with Wes and Cordy but my mind is gone.

"Faith are you alright?" Wesley asks. I nod.

"5x5 Wes." I say. But right after I shift cus suddenly I feel uncomfortable. I don't know what the hell is goin on. One minute we're up here chillin and laughin then the next I feel like...i don't know but it isn't right. The phone rings and for some reason I don't wanna answer it.

"You gonna get that?" Cordy asks. I shake my head.

"Let it ring." I say. They do and B's voice filters the apartment.

'faith I need to talk to you. Its important meet me at the hotel in Angel's office. He's a part of this and I want to talk to both of you at the same time.' she says. I'm confused cus what could be so important she just wants to talk to me and Fang and not the whole crew. I shrug.

"You guys wanna ride with? Shouldn't take too long." I say. They nod but I still have this bad feelin in the pit of my stomach.

"Whoa!" Cordy suddenly exclaims. Wes and I rush to her side real quick like.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment.

"Brendan has a bad feeling about this. Hell I do too. Faith something bad is going to happen, we can feel it." she says. I nod at her.

"Stay here with Wes then. I'll be back soon." I say. She looks at me for a minute 'fore noddin.

I made it to the Hyperion in less than 20. when I got there it was like a regular day. My brothers and sister chillaxin in the lobby, Gunn pretendin to read. I walked past noddin at everybody. I knock on Angel's office door and he opens the door with a confused expression.

"So B, what's the what?" I ask sittin down. Ya know that bad feelin I was talkin bout earlier? Its kickin my ass right now.

"Well Faith, Angel I have some news. This will probably be a bit of a shock but I think its been coming for a long time. Faith I really care about you, I do but I don't... I don't love you. I'm still... I'm still in love with Angel. Please please don't hate me cus I want us to be friends but if Angel wants to be with me, and my baby, I want to be with him." she says. Angel and I share a look and then burst out laughin at the same time. Hell I don't think I've ever seen Fang laugh this hard.

"Oh my goodness Buffy, you almost had us." he says still chuckling.

"Yeah B. damn that was good." I say sighin. She looks a little confused.

"I'm serious." she whispers quietly. All the humor in the room dies as soon as those words are said. "I'm sorry." she says just as quietly. I look from her to Angel.

"Ok B it aint funny no more." I say. She looks into my eyes and I see it. She's serious. She doesn't love me. Not anymore anyway. I look at Angel when she does.

"This isn't supposed to be funny. I loved you, I did, I do, I'm just not in love with you. I love as a friend. Angel?" she asks. I look at him. Don't be with her Fang. Don't. I plead with my eyes. Don't do this. Not now. I'm lookin at him and he's lookin into Buffy's eyes for any sign she's jokin. He looks at her a long moment before lookin at me. Please. You're my best friend. Don't hurt me like this.

"Of course I want to be with you Buffy. We'll be a family." he says smiling. "I just found a spell that will make me human finally. We can do this." he says happily. She gets up and kisses him quickly. I look off into space but I'm pulled back by her callin my name.

"Faith?" I hear. I look up at her. "I'm sorry." she says. I see happiness in her eyes and I'm not gonna mess with that. Not now not ever.

"Not your fault. Heart wants what the heart wants n all that." I say with a fake smile. "Congrats." I say. She hugs me but I quickly let go. I can't feel her right now. It'll just make everything hurt that much more.

"I'll come move my stuff out later." she says. I shake my head.

"Don't worry bout it. Dad's been tryina get me to move into the mansion for the longest. I'll just go there." I say rushin out. I drive home and I don't feel anythin but pain. Its physical, its emotional, its surrounding my like the air I'm breathin. It hurts to breath, to think about what we had before. I know they say that if you love someone you should fight for them. But while I love Buffy with everythin I have and everythin I am, I'm not sure she's worth anymore pain. I'm not blamin her for nothin cos its obvious a higher power don't want us together and I finally realize I'm not gonna keep fightin it. I'm not gonna go against it. I'm gonna move on and I'll be happy. I don't know when but I will. I just don't think my heart can take anymore from her. From this. us. The us that used to be.

Know its been a while but here's an update. So will this end in fuffy? Will they get their happy ending? Don't know yet. Stay tuned and find out.


	17. In The Famous Words of Chicken: END!

**Warning!! this is the end of the road for this fic. May seem...anti climatic but here it is,...time to see if fuffy makes it.**

FPOV.

So that was bout a year and a half ago. Me and B stayed friends. Yesterday. Just yesterday we found out I was a spell gone wrong. Spike didn't want me and B together so he did a spell to make her love him but instead it rekindled her feelings for her first love. As soon as he started reversin it I made my way home to my girlfriend. Don't look surprised. It was a year and a half. Did you really expect me to stay where I was and not move on while she found happiness? Didn't think so. Anyway I walk into the front door of our apartment we've been sharing for about three weeks.

"Baby?" I call out. She yells back from our bedroom.

"Back here!" I make my way back to my beautiful girlfriend. I thought I couldn't care after B. that I'd never see anybody else as beautiful. I was wrong.

"Somethin happened at the meetin today." I say casually.

"Really? What? Black or red?" she asks holding up two shirts.

"Found out that the only reason B was with Fang is cus Spike messed up a spell. Black." I say. She nods.

"Oh?" she asks finally catchin the first part of what I said.

"Yeah. Spike's reversin it now. I'm gonna go back to the hotel in half an hour. See if she's 5x5." I say. She's silent for a minute before noddin. Seems distracted. Don't blame her. We've been together for bout 9 months and hearin news my first love is gonna be her normal self again must be shockin.

"Oka-" she's cut off by someone knockin on the door. "Just a sec." she says walkin outta our room. I hear murmuring then she comes back in with Buffy right behind her.

"Sup B?" I ask. She smiles at me and bites her bottom lip.

"The reversal worked." is all she says. So?

"Wicked cool." I say tryin to figure out why she's here and how it happened so fast.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" she asks. I look to my counterpart and she gives a nod of approval. Well not approval cus I'm a grown ass woman but a nod lettin me know she won't interfere. I stand up and walk outta the room onto the balcony followed closely by B.

"So..." I start trailin off.

"I remember. Well I never really forgot how much I loved you but I feel it. Faith I'm sorry about before." she says. Hmm.

"S'all 5x5 B. Not like it was intentional or nothin. Can't hold emotions against you or nothin like that." I say. Honestly I can't.

"Faith I know... I know this maybe out of line or bad timing but I want us back. I want there to be an us." did she really just? The words I was prayin for for almost a year? Fuckin right its bad timing!

"B I- look Buffy I don't know...Fuck! I just... I gotta go." I say leaving before she can say anything else. I still love her. I probably always will. But do I wanna risk what I have? Am I still in love with her? Yes. But I'm in love with Cordelia too. I mean we fuckin live together. But I haven't told her I love her yet. Does that make it any less real. She hasn't said it yet either but I know she feels it. I remember the first time she asked me out:

_I was sittin at Angel's desk pretendin I was workin. I did that from time to time. Mostly when I was off and bored. Cordelia burst into his office expecting him._

"_Alright Angel. If you and th- oh hey Faith." she said suddenly nervous. I looked up like a dear caught in headlights. I mean here I am actin like a four year old pretendin to own the company her dad owns and she catches me. I'm worried about my image!_

"_Hey Queen C." I said clearin my throat. She gave me a small smile._

"_Have you uh- have you seen Angel?" she asked lookin away. I had noticed she acted different around me but never thought nothin of it. _

"_Yeah. Went shoppin for baby clothes with B. Left me to hold down the fort. I'm just hidin from the actual work. Somethin I can help ya with though?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_No I was just going to ask him for some advice." she said. I was intrigued. _

"_Maybe I could help. Shoot." I said motionin for her to cop a squat in the chair across from me. She sat down. _

"_Well there's someone I like and I was thinking of asking them out since Brendan will be with Wesley this weekend. But I don't know how to approach them." she said. I thought for a minute._

"_Well what do they like?" I asked. I was really askin for information so I could figure it out but I was also wantin to help out my friend. _

"_A little of everything." she said with one of those fond smile things. I sighed. She wasn't being very helpful to my snoopin ya know._

"_Well alls I can say is find a club or restaurant or hell both to their likin and take the direct approach." I said. I wasn't gonna snoop too much cus if she wanted me to know she'd tell me. She nodded and was quiet for a minute._

"_Direct approach? As in just asking them straight out?" she asked I nodded. She got quiet again. "Faith would you like to go out with me Saturday night?" she asked. I was like...well shocked. But I saw no reason not too. I needed to move on anyway. I thought. Did I have any plans? Nope. _

"_Sure." I said with a smile. She smiled back and that was that._

That was so many months ago. But I mean didn't take long for me to realize that I wanted to like really pursue a relationship with her. I mean she was one of my best friends. She knew me like the back of her hand and vice versa. But then there's B. The girl I've loved since I was a teenager. You know our story. But do I still want her. Do I want to be with her and Ashley? Ashley's her daughter. Buffy was my girl, my world, my love, the love. But is she the past? No. who am I kiddin. I'll never really be over her. I sit here in this car outside the Lehane mansion for about three hours thinkin. I finally come to a decision. I know what I'm gonna do. I know where my heart is.

BPOV.

I know I dropped a bombshell on Faith earlier but I was serious. When Spike did the reversal everything I felt for her came flooding back. I still love her. I'm still in love with her. Faith was THAT love. The one everybody thinks Angel is. The one I'll never forget no matter what and that'll never be matched. I know the feeling goes both ways. That's why I have confidence we'll be together. I actually feel sorry for Cordelia. I know she love's Faith but I also know that she wants her happy. No matter what. Shortly after Faith left out she came looking for her. I told her and she just gave me a sad nod and went back to their bedroom. I heard her sniffling and I think she was packing her stuff. She hasn't come back out yet and that was over two hours ago. I look up when the door opens and I see Faith. She gives me a look. I guess she's wondering why I'm still here.

"Fai-" I'm cut off when she kisses me. But I- what the hell?! I don't feel anything from it. I know I love her. I still love her.! I'll always love her.

"I'm sorry B." she whispers. There are tears in my eyes because I know. I know there isn't going to be an us. I wanted there to be. But it won't happen. I didn't feel anything from that kiss. Not like I've felt when Angel kisses me. Maybe I am still in love with him. "I don't feel nothin and I know you don't either. But...I'll always love ya. Hell I'll even be your bridesmaid or whatever at your wedding when it comes." she whispers kneeling in front of me.

"I feel the same way Faith. I'll always love you. Maybe we just.." I trail off.

"Maybe next lifetime." she says. I nod and offer her a smile. I get up to leave. I turn to her and she winks. "G'won git! I'll see you tomorrow for Brendan's birthday party." she says.

"See ya." I say smiling. At least we'll always be friends.

FPOV.

B just doesn't have my heart no more. I could tell when I kissed her we'd both moved on. Even without noticin. I gotta say it was unfair on her part though. She didn't have a choice. But we'll always be friends. I walk back to me and Cordy's bedroom and see she's got her stuff packed.

"Uh babe? Did I miss somethin?" I ask lookin around.

"Buffy told me. She told me she wanted to give you guys another shot." she says. oh. I get it.

"She did?" I ask. She nods.

"Its ok Faith. I understand. I was a fill in and I can live wi-" I cut her off.

"Cor you could never be Buffy." I say. She looks a little agitated and even more hurt.

"I know! Faith I know! I can never be her! I know yo-" I stop her.

"You say it like its a bad thing." I say sittin on the bed. She scoffs.

"It is! She's had your heart since the beginning and I always knew that I'd never be able to compete." she says softly.

"S'not a bad thing. I'm glad you're not Buffy. I like you bein Cordelia way too much." I say.

"Faith this isn't a time to joke around. Brendan and I will move ou-" I gotta stop this. She aint leavin me.

"No ya won't. Look Cordelia I'm not playin here. You're not Buffy and that's why I love you. I don't want a replica and I don't want the real thing. I want you. We've got somethin good here I don't wanna give up. I want you to stop doin shit Buffy would do for me. Stop tryin to baby me like she would. You think I wouldn't notice you're attitude change? I did and I don't like it. I love Cordelia Chase not Buffy or Buffy junior." I say. She looks a little shocked. Yeah I noticed the way she was subtly tryin to me more... buffyish. I hate it.

"I just wanted...i wanted to make you happy." she says.

"How would that make me happy?" I ask softly kneelin down in fron'a her. She sighs.

"I thought that if I changed m-" I stop that sentence shakin my head.

"Your not a season." she looks lost. "Seasons change people don't." I say.

"What is that supposed to mean? I've changed a lot over the years!" she says. Again I shake my head.

"No you haven't. You've matured but that isn't the same as changin. Nobody changes cus in the end? At the end of the day? They're still who they've always been inside. Like you're still the sexy, beautiful, boss mommy named Cordelia that's always been in there waitin to come out. I love you." I say. She smiles.

"I love you too." she says. Right now. In this moment I know that everything in my life that lead me here; my childhood, kakistos, sunnydale, la, B, life? It was all worth it to finally be happy.

So there it is. The end of yet another story by kool-aid. Hope you liked it and I know a few people will be disappointed cus of the pairing or the fact that I didn't develop them much but who knows, there may be a sequel...review please.


End file.
